Just tonight he'll be mine
by Princess Garnet1
Summary: Bulmas dealing with her feelings over her break with Yamcha, by singing? And what happens if Vegeta gets a bit to curious for his own good? What extremes will Yamcha go to, too win back the woman he loves? *Story COMPLETE:Ch 10 up*
1. Tonight he'll be mine

Authors Note: Okay, the song I used for this song fic is Round Round by Sugababes. I used it because the way I interpret the song is that some guys been a jerk, and these chicks dont need a jerk. This fic is about Bulma letting out her anger after her breakup with Yamcha, and realising that hey, she needs a fresh start in her lovelife. Its my first fic, so sorry if it isn't fantastic, but I hope you enjoy, non the less!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Round, round baby round, round  
Spend the night on me  
I don't need no man  
Got my kicks for free  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
I don't need nobody got my honeys  
When I go round, baby round round  
Spend the night on me  
I don't need no man  
Got my kicks for free   
(Free free free free)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Round, round baby round, round,Spend the night on me! I don't need no man Got my kicks for free! Realise the vibe gonna be down low! I don't need nobody, got my honeys When I go...", came the high pitched, out of tune voice of Bulma Brief as she jumped around, in her pyjamas singing in her room. The song filled Capsule Corp. and travelled down stairs to where his ROYAL MAJESTY Prince Vegeta was gnawing on a chicken leg. Vegeta shuddered as he listened to that annoying air pollution filling his royal ears. "Mpphh, WOMAN, SHUT UP! YOUR SINGING IS INFERNAL", yelled Vegeta, spitting out chunks of chicken as he spoke.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When your still in my face  
You're messing with my brain  
If you're trying to resist me  
Then you better think again  
If you move to my music  
The music's got to give  
If I'm too complicated   
That's the way I want to live  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma laughed as she heard his yelling travel up the stairs, and she continued to sing even louder. She had given that fag Yamcha the flick today, they HAD been going out since she was like 16, now he was just old news. Who needs the moron anyway, he thinks hes some sort of toyboy now or something anyhow, Bulma thought mockingly, remembering how Yamcha used to cower at girls when he was a teen. He had cheated on her recently, and that had been enough. She had been depriving Yamcha of what he had been wanting for the last month (sex obviously), just to spite him-WHO KNOWS where he has been anyway! Hah, sure, she was a bit lustful at the moment, but who needs a man if they are like Yamcha! A NASTY LITTLE CHEATER!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you hate me  
I will show you  
How to brain me  
Into something new  
If you want me  
Run away now  
If you stop me  
Then I'll hit the ground  
(Can we go, here we go)  
  
Round, round baby round, round  
Spend the night on me  
I don't need no man  
Got my kicks for free  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
I don't need nobody got my honeys  
When I go..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta started to bang his hands on the kitchen table. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IDIOT", he roared, throwing his chicken bone at the wall. Her singing grew even louder, till it was a yell. THAT STUPID WOMAN! HER STUPIDITY AMAZES ME SOMETIMES, Vegeta thought, as he pushed the table over and ran upstairs. Shes singing about not needing a man or some garbage like that, Vegeta thought as he walked towards her room. AHHHH, she must be talking about her STUPID BOYFRIEND! Maybe he dumped her!! He must have done something to piss her off this much, Vegeta thought as he leaned against her door, listening to her hideous singing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Explainations - no you don't need one  
Having a good time  
Getting down to the fun  
And it's your time   
Just tonight he'll be mine   
And he's gone  
Yeah  
  
People moving, bodies grooving  
Never ending   
Place is moving  
(Don't you worry 'bout a thing all you need is off your sting)  
All my girls are here with me  
Worry now they've got their need  
(Do you feel me, do you feel me, do you feel me, do you feel me)  
Woo!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He can have his fun with his tarty little girlfriends, He can mess around with them, but me, HAH, who needs HIM, Bulma thought, throwing a pillow at her wall. He wont get me back again, not now, not EVER, she vowed to herself, as she sang extra loudly. I need something fresh and exciting, exclusive to ME! I need a real man, not a spineless little wimp. I need.... Bulmas thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud bang on her door, and Vegetas loud voice booming out "WOMAN, OPEN UP"! Bulma smiled slyly to herself and thought, oh Vegeta, you can count on it! I'll open up, all right...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Round, round baby round, round  
Spend the night on me  
I don't need no man  
Got my kicks for free  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
I don't need nobody got my honeys  
When I go round baby round round  
Spend the night on me  
I don't need no man  
Got my kicks for free  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
I don't need nobody but my honeys  
When I go  
  
Ooh  
Does it hurt, when you see  
How I've done  
Without you  
Thought that I could belong  
Never thought that you could be so cruel  
All you need is some friends  
Won't be by yourself  
Let's go round and round and round and round and r-o-u-nd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta jumped back as the door swung open and he put on his angriest face, ready to scream down the womans throat. He had it all planned, he'd tell her too shut her trap, and GET OVER IT! Not all men where wussy little fags like whats-his-face. Vegeta, he, is a real man! Well, Vegetas plan just flew out the window when Bulma seductivly grabbed him by the draw cord of his pants and pulled him in her room. "I... thought YOU didn't need a man WOMAN! Like you have...err... been..ummm", Vegeta was cut short by a passionate kiss. "Vegeta, I dont need a man like Yamcha. I guess I dont really need a man too look after me either. I just need... YOU.. right now! I know you wont be going anywhere to soon", Bulma said, as she kicked the door shut, pulling Vegeta down onto her bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Round, round baby round, round  
Spend the night on me  
I don't need no man  
Got my kicks for free  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
I don't need nobody got my honeys  
When I go round baby round round  
Spend the night on me  
I don't need no man  
Got my kicks for free  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
I don't need nobody but my honeys  
When I go  
  
Round, baby when I go   
When I go  
(When I go)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, after a ROMP in the bedroom, the lustfilled Bulma and Vegeta both felt a lot less tense. Vegeta just went off and trained, and Bulma sat at the table, sipping on a cup of tea, while reading a science magazine. DING DONG, the door bell sounded, just as Bulma got to an intresting story. "AHHH, COMMMING", she yelled, jumping up and rushing to the door. Alas, who might it be? Yes, it was YAMCHA, in the flesh, standing there, with flowers?! "Bulma, I am so sorry my dearest. You, and only you, are my truest love. No one compares my sweet. You are my treasure", Yamcha serenaded, putting on a charming grin. Bulmas knees nearly buckled, he had written her a poem and brought her flowers. "Not even Kandi can compare.... errr... whoops...", Yamcha stuttered. WHOOPS! Should'nt have brought Kandi up here. I kinda did cheat on Bulma with her, Yamcha thought, trembling. Too late! Bulma grabbed them flowers and smacked him in the face with them. "GET LOST! You dont even come CLOSE to VEGETA in regards to the bedroom", Bulma yelled, slamming the door.   
"Did.. she just say.. Vegeta?"Yamcha thought aloud."Nah, im the only guy for her, theres always next time to try", Yamcha reasurred himself, as he pranced off down the street! 


	2. Yamchas at it again, Gangsta style

Authors Note: Heh heh, Yamchas at it again-TRYING to win Bulma back. For this songfic, I used Gangsta lovin' bye Eve and Alicia Keys! I think the lyrics suit it perfectly! Bulmas after some ""GANGSTA LOVIN"". Well, maybe I should say, wannabe Gangsta? Hope you enjoy the second installment of my first fanfic! Heh heh :).   
P.S: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Even though their was only a few, I was beaming.   
P.P.S: I have nothing against rap music or punk rockers or anything. In this fic, I just think it would be funny seeing the DBZ guys acting like that heh heh :).  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
{Alicia:}  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Bulma sat on a fold out chair under an umbrella out the back of Capsule Corp., sipping on a glass of fruit juice and taking in the beautiful day. Ahhh, doesn't get more peaceful then this, she thought, stretching out and pushing her sun glasses up. Heh heh, I really did Yamcha in good, she thought with a smirk, he hasn't been over for days! Bulma felt very pleased with herself, she had finally got rid of that screw ball Yamcha, and got herself a real man- that sexy peice of meat VEGETA. Hes so good in bed, Bulma thought, grinning ear to ear. Having a SEXY Saiyan Prince as a lover has its good points, Bulma thought, blushing visibly, Ahhh, she had too be the luckiest woman on the planet. Bulma shut her eyes, ready for a nap, when she heard a car pull up, music cranked up full volume. "Arrghh, more reporters. Can't I get a minute too myself?", Bulma said to herself, rushing to the frontdoor to meet the "reporters". Bulma cringed as she heard the music blaring full blast as she neared the door. Must be some tryhard kids, actually, Bulma thought, chuckling to herself.  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
{Eve:}  
Yo, need you to understand me Daddy  
I ain't ya average baby girl  
Doin' it dawg, I'm well established  
I ain't tryin to lead ya on  
Just wanna ask if ya might wanna  
Gimme ya name, it's on your status  
Ya know I see ya time to time  
You seem available  
Don't mean shit  
I know these bitches wanna settle you  
Gotta say you on my short list, a few  
Them other dudes is OK  
But I'm feelin' you  
Want ya in the best way  
So whatchu gone do about it  
Why don't you just test me  
You won't wanna do without it  
No I'm comin' at you hard  
Meetin' a thug  
And I ain't givin' up   
Till I get that gangsta love  
  
{Alicia:}  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Bulma nearly fell over when she opened the frontdoor. It was the funniest and at the same time SCARIEST thing she had ever seen! YAMCHA, was standing infront of her, with a boom box on his shoulders. He was wearing a cap back to front, with jeans falling down his BUTT, and a singlet 10 times to big for him, which was hanging off him like a wind catcher. But the thing that caught her eyes first was the HUGE, CHUNKY gold chain with "YAM" lettered largely on it. "Errrmmm... Hello 'YAM'," Bulma said, trying too keep herself from laughing. "Have we met before young man?", she enquired, clearly mocking everything about Yamchas little ATTEMPT too be cool. "Yo ummm..... lassie. Whatcha doin' girlfriend", Yamcha said, putting on a "homie" voice(or so he thought), as he bobbed his head to the music and leaned against the wall. Bulma rolled her eyes and asked, "Ummm, Yamcha. Whats the deal?"  
"Baby home girl Bee. I been missing all dat lovin' you' been keeping from this homie", 'YAM' said, trying oh so hard to sound cool. Bulma had to admit, although this was so lame, it was kinda cute. Ahhh, how does he do this to me? Bulma thought, wanting to kick herself for her attraction to 'oddballs'. "Fine. Come inside, we can talk. TALK, nothing else", she said, wishing she hadn't invited him in. Not long ago, she had been praising that she would'nt have to see him, and now she was inviting the "Cool man" inside! This inevitably meant something disturbing would happen. Something odd always happens when 'Yam' is around, Bulma thought, leading the 'Gangsta' inside'.  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
{Eve:}  
I know you see me this night that night  
Always my shit tight  
Hair done, outfit crazy  
Skirts fit just right  
Wife beater wit' a bangin' tan  
Walk in demandin' all lines  
Baby here I am  
Ain't ashamed of my frame  
And I know your watchin'  
Puttin on a show for you Pop  
And I ain't stoppin  
Lotta action and ya horny  
And you gonna too  
Only thing to make it better tho  
Is me wit' you  
And I know your feelin' that  
Regardless of your frontin'  
And I heard through the streets  
It was me you wantin'  
Lemme find out you shy or somethin'  
But I know your not  
So stop the game and the proches  
You really not  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Vegeta had decided to take a break from his training, and alas, when he comes out of the gravity chamber, he hears some headsplitting music filling the air. THAT WOMAN! Vegeta thought angrily, remembering her singing performance the other day. Ahhh, that wasn't so bad, actually, Vegeta thought slyly, remembering what had happened when he went to tell her to 'shut up'. I could do with another round in the bedroom, Vegeta thought, hah, I should go in and see if the woman feels like a good time. Vegeta walked into the kitchen then raised an eyebrow as he saw the woman and Yamcha sitting at the kitchen table, engrossed in conversation. So much for not needing that weakling, Vegeta thought, smirking at the humans choice of clothing. Well, if the woman likes it......., he thought, deciding to take a quick trip to Gokus.   
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
{Alicia:}  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
  
{Eve:}  
OK, numbers exchanged  
Now it's in play  
Shouldn't a took you so long  
In the first place  
I'm just playin' cutie  
Yeah you knew ya call  
No it's cool  
You ain't gotta see me in my flaws  
I'm a big girl   
But you'll find out  
Stuck for me  
While I drop top and ride out  
Wheels spinnin'  
Wanna know what shorty all about  
But it's cool, Im doin'   
And these words is comin' out my mouth  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Yamcha and Bulma had been talking about their past relationship. Bulma clearly thought it to late to make amends, yet Yamcha, he thought it was better then ever. Yeah, because he has a few more bed partners for when he gets sick of me, she thought in disgust. "Yamcha, I dumped you! And, that CHAIN THING... It does NOT do anything for you! Its says YAM for goodness sake! Isn't a yam like some sort of sea creature?", Bulma spoke with such disgust in her voice as she eyed his gold chain. Sure, it was cute as first, but REALLY! Home boy YAM?! "Baby Bee, I need you in my life. You all dat girl......??? Im so darn cool, how can you resist me Bulma!!! Look at me", Yamcha said, clearly confused, thinking Bulma must be blind or something. Bulma looked at him, up and down. "I guess the new definition of cool is a lot different to what it used to be. Am I really that out of touch", Bulma said, her voice clearly SEEPING with sarcasm. Yamcha laughed and said playfully "its okay Bulma, i'm your only love. I dont mind if your a bit slow". Bulma nearly fell off her chair! WHAT AN IDIOT, she thought-IS he really as stupid as he puts off?  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
{Eve & Alicia:}  
It's that gangsta lovin'  
That just got me buggin'  
It's that gangsta lovin'  
That just got me buggin'  
  
{Alicia:}  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Vegeta barged out of Gokus house, with an armful of clothes. "Veeeggeetttaaaa, get your owwwwnnn wardrobe! They are my hip clothes", Goku whined after him. Vegeta just smirked and sped off too find a place too changed in. "MAN, thats twice in one day!! First Yamcha, now him? Am I missing something", Goku said to himself, scratching his head. NAHHH, their the ones missing..something.. whatever something is? he thought, wandering back into the house, nearly crashing into the doorframe with this new thought in his head. Meanwhile, Vegeta found a nice bush to get changed behind. He admired himself afterwards,"Damn, Kakkarott could NEVER make these clothes look this good", he said to himself, pretty happy with the results! Well woman, here I come, get ready for a night full of lovin', Vegeta thought, smirking all the way back to Capsule Corp.  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
I wanna rock you baby  
I wanna hold you baby  
Why won't you be my baby  
I wanna be ya lady  
I wanna rock you baby  
I wanna hold you baby  
Won't you be my baby  
I wanna be ya lady, yeah yeah  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Bulma was just about ready too throw something hard at Yamcha, when she heard more loud rap music booming and a loud bang on the door. Bulma rolled her eyes as she got up to answer it, and thought, MAN, is 'YAMS' whole posse coming over for dinner tonight? Bulma was in for her second shock for the day. This time it was Vegetas turn to be 'cool'-or attempt to. He had Yamchas boom box oh his shoulder, and he was wearing a huge jacket with 'Bad ass' written on the back, and some shorts that went past his knees, with about 13 pockets. "Woman. You dont need to spend the night with a scrub like him. I mean, hes too CHEAP too afford the "CHA" bit on his "YAM" chain.. I, on the other hand, have it all", Vegeta said, producing a gold chain with "Vegeta sex god" in big letters. Bulma smacked herself in the head, and thought, why oh WHY do I find these oddballs so damn sexy!! "HEY HEY HEY", Yamcha butted in,"I cant help being broke. 'Sides, YAM sounds ultra awesomely cool as, compared to just Yamcha! Im creative, tell him Bulma", Yamcha whined, in the most annoying voice Bulma had ever heard.   
"Yamcha... you do not stand a chance. Vegeta is the only Gangsta for me. I think your just in denial. Take a hike, I need some REAL lovin' tonight", Bulma said, roughly pushing Yamcha towards the door. "BABBBYY BEEEEE!!",Yamcha whinged, clinging too her arm. "Bad ass Vegeta, handle this sea creature, YAM for me please", Bulma said, cringing at Yamchas touch. Vegeta smirked, and with a flick of the wrist, Yamcha was thrown 50 feet into the air, and he landed with a THUD in the dirt. "Whh...hhyyy... my love?", Yamcha stammered. "Im your true love,"he assured himself,"its just the enemy, VEGETA, has brainwashed you! Never fear, I shall rescue you, my Princess". With that, Yamcha done his bad ass homie walk down the street and yelled "Yo, better recognise Vegeta, I'm gonna mess you up goood for playing wit' mah girls mind".   
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
{Eve & Alicia:}  
Baby lemme rock wit' you (it's gangsta gangsta)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (gangsta gangsta)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you (the E-V-E)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (A. Keys, gonna rock you)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you   
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (it's gangsta gangsta)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you (gangsta gangsta)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you  
(It's gangsta, gangsta love, ooh)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit you  
Baby lemme rock wit' you  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she saw Yamcha parade down the streets like he was some sort of bloody celebrity, and turned to Vegeta. "Well, home boy. Thanks for coming for me", she said, tugging on his chain.  
"'Careful of this Bling bling", Vegeta said," save the tugging for when we' be up stairs in da crib". Bulma just laughed. Man, does he really think he looks cool? This look just is not HIM. What next? Punk rocker, she thought, eyes widening, as he led his lady up the stairs. Well, whatever it is, she wouldn't mind. Vegeta was her 'Sex God', and she knew she wouldn't have too worry about him sleeping around. "Lets see if you can live up too your sex God reputation", Bulma said, kissing his neck tenderly.   
Vegeta just smirked and said,"think you can handle a night with this home boy? Not that easy WOMAN"! So much for a peaceful day outside, Bulma thought, as she embraced her lover. 


	3. I want to know what love is

Authors note: I was a little bit dissapointed with my last chapter, it had a few funny moments, but everytime I read over it, I like it less-I still like it thought heh heh :). This Chapter, I used Tina Arenas song:I want to know what love is. I really hope you enjoy this fic, I am rather happy with it. This ones more of a chapter of the 3 characters reflection, so there aren't as many jokes etc, but theres still some in there. Oh, please dont sue me either for using these songs and characters hehe, I dont own them okay ;).  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
Gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
Better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Ooh yeah  
This mountain I must climb  
Is like the world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
  
"I'm WINNING! YES! I AM THE CHAMPION! THIS IS THE 32nd TIME I'VE BEATEN IT", Yamcha yelled, in hysterics over his win on the 'Tale Spin' game(the game where a bear is flying around in an aeroplane..) on Nintendo- the very FIRST Nintendo mind you. Yamcha bowed to an invisible crowd and started jumping around happily. "I must tell Bulma the good news", Yamcha said, letting out a girly little squeal of glee. "Oh... YEAH... that uncool, NOBODY, Vegeta has brainwashed my sweet angel", Yamcha reminded himself, throwing the Nintendo control deck at the floor. The deck broke into 2 peices, resulting in Yamcha bursting into a fit of rage, hitting the floor and screeching like a monkey. "VEGGGEETTTTA, YOU WILL PAY! FIRST, YOU STEAL MY GIRL, THEN YOU STEAL MY ULTRA COOL HOMIE LOOK, NOW, YOUR UNCOOLENESS MEANT THE SACRIFICE OF MY BEAUTIFUL CONTROL DECK... IT IS... reall..yy.... G...GGonnnn..eee...!! That is CROSSING THE LINE. NO ONE messes with MY Nintendo", Yamcha hissed, rolling on the ground, kicking his legs like a 2 year old throwing a tantrum. "SHUT UP YAMCHA... DONT YOU HAVE A HOME TO GO TOO? IM TRYING TO READ HERE", Master Roshi called out from his deck chair outside, waving a swim suit magazine around. Yamcha picked up his broken deck and took it out to show Roshi, and with a trembling lip, he said, "VE... GE... TA... MUST... DIE"! Master Roshi stared at the control deck, laughed, and said,"Yamcha, maybe you can buy a new control? You've only got one game anyway, which you have finished a dozen times already. Plus, I saw YOU throw the deck, not Vegeta". Yamchas face turned red and he stamped his foot.   
"I have finished the game 32 times thankyou very much," Yamcha stated,"and now, I am going to find someone to help make Vegeta pay"! With that, Yamcha gently laid his control deck down and flew off. Master Roshi just shrugged, and got straight back into his magazine, wondering who on EARTH would want to help Yamcha with his dumb quest, especially since they should be preparing for the androids!  
  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now  
I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Yeah  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
  
Everyone Yamcha had spoken to had told him to get lost/get a life/get a job and other answers along those lines when he had requested their help to defeat Vegeta. Yamcha had almost given up hope, even Mr Popo had rejected his plee- then he remembered their was still one person he hadn't asked! Turtle! Yamcha flew off at top speed (which wasn't that fast) back to Master Roshis.  
"Well, I dunno Yamcha, Vegetas really strong. Maybe your taking the wrong approach. Are you sure Bulma still loves you", Turtle asked, after Yamcha had explained his story. Yamcha just blinked-WAS this turtle serious?! Ofcourse Bulma still loves him! He may have made some mistakes, but he was only human. She was romping around with Vegeta, some creep shes only known for a little while, and she thinks hes the bad one?! "Turtle, Bulma has just been corrupted. I am going over to her house, and I am going to lay down the line. She must come back to me and forget Vegeta. I love her. I really do, and I cant bare the thought of losing her", Yamcha said, letting out a sigh. How could I had been so blind? Bulma is my one true love, and I wrecked it. I must win her back, and I MUST make VEGETA pay, Yamcha thought, clenching his fists in anger. He had been blinded by jelousy and rage, but he just could not control himself with the thought in the back of his head that he could lose Bulma forever. She was his backbone, his confidante' and his lover. He would win her back, he vowed, as he waved to Turtle and flew off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
Gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
Got nowhere left to hide  
Looks like love has finally found me  
  
In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now  
I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
  
Bulma was laying down on her bed, with a new issue of a science magazine, flipping through absent-mindedly. She couldn't help but feel guilty about the way she had been treating Yamcha, it was in Bulmas nature to be concerned about her friends- EVEN cheaters like Yamcha. I hope I wasn't to hard on him, she thought, putting her magazine down and sitting up, looking out the window. Another man was also on her mind- The strong headed(or should she say, Pig headed) Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta. He was great in bed, she thought with a grin. But, would anything more ever come of it. She was becoming rather fond of that dangerous little monkey, and she didn't know if it was safe to assume he was starting to care for her in return. I can't very well go out and ask him if he wants a seriuos relationship, he might start avoiding me, or even laugh in my face, Bulma thought, falling back onto her bed. She had 2 men in her life- A little cheater who adored and loved her and a Sexy Prince who was everything she could WISH for in a lover, but copped out in the sensitive and sweet side of the relationship department. She wanted to stay with Vegeta, but she wanted closure that he cared. But somewhere, in the back of her mind, she also craved for Yamchas attention and adoration- but how could she trust him again, let alone start a serious commitment with him, if there was always going to be the risk of him cheating, or that thought in Bulmas head- Was he going to stay loyal and true?   
  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~   
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Yeah  
  
Lord help me to be strong  
On this road I travel on  
When I'm lost and lonely  
Find me  
My journey's just begun  
And I'm not the only one  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of his training, head filled with only one thought- to get stronger then Kakkarott! And this meant achieving the legendary Super Saiyan level of power. Vegeta flew around the gravity chamber, firing and dodging blasts. It was intense training, and Vegeta only had breaks for 2 reasons- if he was hungry or for some fun in the womans room! He thought it was rather weak of himself to give up precious training time to get some pleasure out of that spitfire of a woman, but he couldn't help his mind wandering after their previous encounters in the bedroom. He cursed himself, as a blast hit him in the shoulder, that woman had preoccupied his thoughts again! He switched the gravity back down and turned the machine off, in the process, sitting himself down. I have to become a Super Saiyan, he thought, with a hand to his head. And there is only way i'm going to be able to accomplish this feat. I'm going to have to undergo a more intense training schedule, and keep my thoughts on my one goal ONLY- too become a Super Saiyan! Vegeta let out an angry grunt, as all these thoughts danced through his mind. The only way Vegeta could think of doing this, was to get as far away from the woman as he possibly could. Vegeta smirked at his little idea, and cursed himself at the same time. If only he had stayed out of that womans bed in the first place, he thought, thumping the ground. Vegeta composed himself, stood up and turned the machine back on. I will depart tommorrow, he thought, as he got back to his training.  
  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
Cause I wanna know  
I wanna know  
Yes I've found out  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
Oh yeah  
I know you can show me  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
  
Bulma walked from her room and walked down the stairs. As she walked, she reflected on everything she had been thinking about. So much for not needing some sort of care from a man, Bulma thought, remembering how she told Vegeta she didn't need anyone but herself. She resented herself for saying it, WHAT was he going to think of her now? If only he would give her a sign, just one little sign, that he did care. Sure, she wasn't head over heals in love with him, but she cared more then she even knew, and she had to know he wasn't just using her for the sex (though that had been both of their plans in the beginning). Surely, it has grown into something more then just sex, she thought, as she walked to the back exit of Capsule Corp. I will talk to him, she thought, smiling. He must care, and I shall get him to show it, even just a little! She quickened her paced towards the Gravity chamber, but she stopped as she heard someone land close behind her. She jumped a little from suprise, and turned to see non other then Yamcha, one of the men haunting her thoughts. "Umm, Hi Yamcha. Listen, I just want to...", Bulma started, but was cut off by a kiss from Yamcha. It was just a soft kiss on the lips, nothing passionate, but she felt her whole body tingle in appreciation. She kicked herself in her mind and thought, IM MEANT TO BE TALKING TO VEGETA! Yamcha clasped her hands in his, snapping her from her battle inside of her head. "Yamcha.. what was that? I.. I told you", she started again, but Yamcha cut her off, releasing one of his hands and putting a finger gently to her mouth.  
"Bulma. Im so sorry for what I did to you. Your everything a man could want in a woman! Your smart, beautiful, kind, confident and.... I hope one day, you will to learn to forgive the unforgivable. Forgive my mistakes. I apologise again for my betrayal. But, I can assure you this now- My love is true, and I wont make the same mistakes again. I cant think of life.. without you", he said, sincerely, with love and admiration shining in his eyes. He kissed her hands, which he had recaptured in his, and left Bulma with more in her head then she needed. Bulma fell to the grass where she had been standing near the Gravity chamber. What am I going to do, she thought, pushing hair from her face which was now streaked with tears.   
  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
I wanna know what love is  
Yes I've found out  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
You can't hide  
I know you can show me  
Yeah, Nah yeah  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
  
Yamcha did not fly back to Roshis. He had flown away from Capsule Corp., over trees, rivers and the city, then he returned to Capsule Corp, this time from behind the Gravity Chamber. By this time, Bulma had gone inside to freshen up or clear her head or something along those lines, so Yamcha snuck up to the gravity chamber, unnoticed by all. "Now, Vegeta has to know where he stands", Yamcha started,"I will put him in his place". Yamcha started to raise his power sharply oustide the Gravity Chamber to draw Vegeta out. As planned, Vegeta came outside to see what that MORONIC HUMAN wanted! "WHAT DO YOU WANT, DAMNED FOOL", Vegeta yelled down Yamchas throat. Yamcha waved a hand in front of his face to indicate Vegeta had bad breath(which did not impress Vegeta in the least) and he just laughed. "Vegeta, I spoke to Bulma, and after that, she is not going to want to be your bed partner anymore! She will want me, not you! We even kissed, and she sure as hell didn't pull away, even if it was just a smooch. I sure felt her melt in my arms", Yamcha scoffed, shaking his head at Vegeta.   
"Impudent fool! Do not feel so sure! The woman has told me i'm much more satisfying in the bedroom, and I do not care who she chooses to be her 'BED PARTNER'! I am going to train and become a Super Saiyan! And a stupid little scumbag like you wont put me off", Vegeta hissed at Yamcha, loathe put into every single word. Yamcha was taken aback, but he managed to come back to his cocky self and just chuckle. "Whatever you think Vegeta! I know whose the better man for her. AND sex is not the only thing that matters in a relationship- though it is a bonus", Yamcha said, laughing at his own joke. With that, he flew off, back to Roshis island. Vegeta sighed, WHY couldn't he just train! He had to become a Super Saiyan! And he didn't have the time to be worrying about stupid little humans and their washed up emotions!  
  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
Cause I wanna know  
Wanna know  
Tell me what love is  
Do you know what it is  
Tell me what love is  
Show me what love is  
Show me what love is  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~  
  
Bulma stood infront of the bathroom mirror, splashing her face with cold water to try and make it seem as though she had not been crying. It was to no avial, her eyes where red underneath and she looked very put out. She and Vegeta had been sleeping with each other for sometime now, and Bulma felt a need for more intimacy. She also felt something else. Something inside of her which she could no longer deny. Bulma pulled something out of the bathroom draw and shut the door behind her.  
*~  
Vegeta continued to train, his mind swirling with thoughts that where new too him. How could he be feeling..... jelousy over that pathetic fool, Yamcha?! I really have to get out of this crud hole of a planet, Vegeta thought. Tommorrow, I will be gone, he thought, and I will not have to look upon the face of that rat Yamcha... or, her... until I reach my goal! Look out Kakkarott! I WILL be stronger, you shall see, Vegeta thought, a blast smashing into his back. The sooner I leave... the better! There is no time, like the present! With that, Vegeta continued to train, with a new inspiration. So soon, would his goal be accomplished-- HE WOULD BE THE STRONGEST SAIYAN TO EVER LIVE!  
*~  
Soon... so soon, she will be mine... once again, Yamcha thought, cradling his broken Nintendo control deck in his arms. I will show Bulma the depths of true love, and I will show her what I can REALLY do in bed, he thought cockily, rising to go inside. A voice in his head made him hesitate--"Are you sure Bulma still loves you", it said. Stupid Turtle, Yamcha thought, fighting off a horrible feeling in his stomach. Ofcourse... she does... Yamcha went pale and thought to himself, What if Turtle was right? Yamcha grumbled and chucked his control deck into the ocean surrounding Kame house, dismissing the thought at once. If Turtle was right, he had lost his 2 loves in one day. 


	4. The Chamber of looove

Authors note: Well, for this chapter, I used the song Ain't it funny, by Jennifer Lopez. I hope you like this chapter :D, and I hope you liked the others too.  
P.S.: Sometimes, when I post a chapter, it doesn't appear till the next day. So after you read this you might want to check if theirs another chapter, by typing the next number up in the address bar-eg; if it says chapter 6 up their, replace 6 with 7, and another chapter might come up! (Although this is only Chapter 4 hehe:D)!  
P.P.S.: I don't own the songs or the characters, so please don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives  
We can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma lay on her bed, hugging her pillow. She hadn't slept much that night, her mind was full of all sorts of daunting thoughts. Her feelings had been confirmed-She was pregnant, with Vegetas child! How would he react? What would he say? Would he just sneer at her, or would he tell her he would look after them both. She could only ponder all the consequences, and she knew what she must do. She must go and tell Vegeta. She decided she'd have a bath first, she was stressing out pretty badly, and she needed something to mellow herself out a bit. She sat in the bath, and thought of Yamchas speech the other day-"My love is true", he had said. Heh heh, what would he think of me now, she thought, soaping up her hair with shampoo. She knew she had been rather unfair on Yamcha, but he DID cheat on her! How come it was always she who got the blame? She yawned, and thought, ohwell, today's the day I choose who I want to be with. After her relaxing bath, she got up and went downstairs. She saw Vegeta raiding the fridge, his arms full of all sorts of food contents. "Hey, Vegeta! Lay off the food will you? You're NOT the only person in this place, your HIGHNESS", Bulma teased, laughing at him as he glared at her.  
"Silence woman", he spat, grabbing more food from the fridge. Bulma rolled her eyes at him, but grinned. Vegeta really was something, he made her feel like a young girl again! He was a real bad boy, and she really enjoyed the excitement of having him around-not to mention, having him in her bed! Hmmm, hes probably the man I'll choose, she thought, admiring his sexy butt as he bent down to pick up a dropped food item. Plus, I AM pregnant with his kid, so he can't just ignore me, she thought, walking towards him. Vegeta turned around and saw her approaching. Just seeing her looking at him with that seductive smile of hers made him want to take her right then and there! He wanted to kick himself; I'm being a fool, he thought, as he looked the woman up and down.   
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't stop move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha woke up bright and early; today was the day he'd get his woman, he thought, smiling to himself. He had a little surprise for his angel, he had had it hidden away for when the time was right. Oh, and it WAS he thought, pulling a little box out of his drawer. It was DEFINATLY right! He grabbed a tuxedo (only god knows how he could afford it-maybe he stole it?) And he went to the bathroom, ready to freshen up and change. But, alas, the bathroom was occupied. He groaned impatiently, and decided to take a peek in the keyhole. "IRRRKKK, MY EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED", Yamcha squealed, running off. The bathroom door opened, and out walked master Roshi, naughty magazine in hand, and a tube of lubricant in the other. He looked around, saw no one, and shrugged, walking back to continue his… business. Yamcha was at the kitchen sink, splashing water on his pale face. Never had he seen anything as revolting-AS THAT! He shuddered, trying to push it out of his mind, but it was very hard to get something quite so-disturbing… out of your head! Never will I take a peak through there again, he thought, as he poured himself a drink of cold water. He quickly drank it, and decided against freshening up. Instead he just got changed in his room, still shaken up over his 'ordeal'. After he was changed, he got his little box, and he flew in the direction of Capsule Corp., humming the 'Tale Spin' theme song.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was now standing right in front of Vegeta, putting a hand on his chest. She whispered something and Vegeta smirked evilly-Hey, he guessed he could have a bit of fun before he left. They headed for the gravity chamber, and Vegeta made certain it was safe for her to enter. He dumped all his food in the corner and he growled playfully at the woman. "Its show time", he said, in that deep, oh-so-sexy voice. Bulma grinned, who says she couldn't have a little fun before she told him her news? Vegeta seductively leaned against the wall of the gravity chamber, and Bulma sauntered over, leaving articles of clothing behind as she neared him. Vegetas attention was quickly turned from her though, as he felt the presence of that IDIOT HUMAN again! Bulma frowned as she saw him walk past her to the door, and she pouted. "Yo, Vegeta! I'm over hear", she groaned, standing NAKED in the middle of the gravity chamber. He smirked, and told her that her little friend was here, watching from the window. Bulma blushed, and gathered her clothes, cursing Yamcha in her mind. Just because HE doesn't have a sex life, doesn't mean I don't have to, she thought, stamping her foot. She quickly got changed and went to see what the HELL that IDIOT wanted! Vegeta laughed at the woman, as she stamped outside-she really wanted a screw!   
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
A deeper love I've found in you  
And I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha had been scarred for life, twice in one day! First of all, he had the pleasure of seeing a wrinkly old man…. Spanking the monkey!!; And then, he got to see his sweet princess STRIPPING, to have sex with a dirty monkey! He smacked his head, trying to clear his mind, and he punched the wall of the gravity chamber as he saw Vegeta laughing his frigging head off! "Yeeowchhhhh", Yamcha whimpered, cradling his now aching hand. Yamchas attention was quickly deterred from his hand as he saw Bulma storm out. "What the HELL do you want Yamcha", she said angrily, stamping her foot. Yamcha stared blankly at her-WHAT THE HECK? Yesterday, she was putty in his hands. But now, she was cringing at the mere sight of him. Must be the suit, Yamcha thought, smiling at his 'intelligence'. "Don't you worry, dearest. I can go get it changed if you don't like this one! I still have the receipt", Yamcha said, flying off and leaving Bulma with a confused look on her face. "What a jerk! He made me come out here for nothing, and miss out on the time of my life", she said, angrily stomping her feet. Vegeta came out and picked her up from under her arm, hoisting her into the gravity chamber. She blinked once, twice, then grinned. Hey, I guess I'm still going to get lucky, she thought, as they went in the gravity chamber for some hot and raunchy looove making!   
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't stop move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
After their session in the 'Chamber of looove', Bulma and Vegeta both went inside to freshen up. They decided of bathing together (after the kinky little Saiyan insisted upon it), but before the fun started, Bulma told Vegeta she had to talk to him first. "Well, what is it", Vegeta said impatiently, splashing around a bit. Bulma took in a deep breath-this wasn't going to be easy. "Well, umm, Vegeta. I'm pregnant… with our child", she blurted it out faster then she expected. This time it was Vegetas turn to blink-once, then twice!   
"WH…ATT", he stammered.   
Bulma gulped and stuttered,"You heard me Vegeta. I'm pregnant"! Vegeta put a hand to his head-This was JUST what he needed! Another thing to clutter his already full mind! He couldn't help but smile though; the woman would have to be his now! Bulma sighed a breath of relief as she saw him smirk, and she jumped on him, and they began to do what they did best-play around a bit!!! After their fun, they got out, and Bulma went to her room to lay down. Now all she had to do was turn Yamcha down. She decided she would have a bit of a snooze first though, she was rather exhausted from previous activity. Vegeta just changed and went down stairs, outside. And he stood in front of his ticket to outer space. "Take care, woman", he said, climbing aboard. Bulma was awoken by a loud sound from outside, and she ran top speed outside, too see what it was. She gasped as she saw Vegeta take off upwards in Capsule Corp. property-HES GOING TO LEAVE!! "VEGETA", she yelled, eyes misting up. But, it was too late. He was long gone, and Bulma knew he wouldn't come back until he was stronger then Goku. She started cry-she really thought he would stay with her during her pregnancy, too look after her. But, he was gone, and she was alone-with a baby growing inside of her.   
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt  
Held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means  
That you and me were meant to be  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha had decided on one of those ruffled, pink tuxedos to impress Bulma. Man I'm great, he thought, admiring himself. How could Vegeta even COMPARE! He also brought some flowers and chocolates, plus the little box. He then flew to Capsule Corp. slowly; careful not to mess up his gelled back hair. He landed outside and noticed Bulma on the floor crying. "Bulma", he said in a concerned voice, dropping down on the ground next to her and cradling her in his arms. Yamcha wasn't used to seeing Bulma so-emotional. It was usually the other way around-her comforting him! "Hes gone! He left me here alone. With his baby", Bulma said, between sobs. "Vegeta left… and you're…. HAVING HIS KID", Yamcha stuttered, finding what he was saying very hard to believe! Bulma nodded into his chest, and Yamcha just gaped. This was all too much to comprehend at once. THAT BASTARD! Yamcha thought angrily, as he looked at the dejected Bulma. "I'll look after you", he said, handing her the little box. Bulma sniffed, and wiped her eyes. She opened the little box and gasped! "Bulma Brief, will you marry me", Yamcha said, handing her the flowers and chocolates as well, as she looked at the beautiful, gold ring. 


	5. You got it bad

Authors note: Thank you for your reviews :D :D. I really hope you like this chapter, i used 'U got it bad' by Usher for this chapter. I like this chapter, but i apologise if it gets a bit sloppy in same parts, it took me ages and I just wanted to get it done. Well, thats enough from me :D, read on!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta continued his training in heavy Gravity as he travelled through space-he didn't even really know where he was headed. Anywhere but that shit hole of a planet, Earth, Vegeta thought, cursing the day he ever set foot on it. Vegeta had been taught emotion was weakness from a young age, and he had never felt anything towards anyone, ever since he was a little boy. Sure, he had hated people (Or--things..), like Freiza, but that was the only emotion he would show--hatred. Now, this stupid Earth woman was making him feel all sorts of weird emotions-jelousy, hapiness and even---a bit of something else. Not love, but a sense of caring over her. When that IDIOT human Yamcha, had said Bulma would'nt choose Vegeta, he felt angry. Angry that the woman had betrayed him, and kissed that stupid scum, Yamcha. Vegeta cursed himself--Even though he was off that crud hole planet, that WOMAN continued to drift into his thoughts. He remembered their first time together--that annoying woman had been singing, the horrid music travelling down to his ears. He had heard enough of that REPULSIVE singing, so he went upstairs to 'sort that BLASTED WOMAN out'. But, she turned the tables, and they spent their first night together. It was the start of a passionate love affair, neither Bulma nor Vegeta wanting to end it. But, Vegeta had decided ENOUGH was ENOUGH, and took the liberty to end it himself, without telling THAT WOMAN! He left, and the last thing he saw of that junkyard Capsule Corp. was the woman running out, yelling hysterically. Though he couldn't hear it, he guessed she was calling out for him to give back her father's invention or something like that. Well woman, your going to have to live without this piece of junk.... you'll also have to live without sex for a while too, Vegeta thought, smirking slyly. That means... I will too, Vegeta thought, face falling. "ARRGHHH", Vegeta yelled, trying to clear his head! HOW DOES SHE DO IT, SHE HAS ENSNARED ME! Vegeta thought, as he snarled angrily. EMOTION means WEAKNESS! And Vegeta was full of emotions right now! He started to train again, remembering his goal, as he came closer and closer to his destination, far from the planet Earth--and far from Bulma.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had watched the father of her unborn child leave her, when she had needed him most. She cursed herself; she had to have been living in a fairytale. How could Vegeta have cared for anyone but himself? I thought I knew him, she thought, sobbing, and pounding the grass. Then Yamcha had arrived---AND PROPOSED TO HER! It had been what she had been dreaming of for so long--her love proposing to her and giving her his heart. But THIS---YAMCHA, in a ruffled, ugly, pink tuxedo, proposing right when she had been abandoned by Vegeta--VEGETA, the one person that made her feel really alive! She remembered when she had made Vegeta wear pink, and remembered how VEGETA could make even PINK look so damn sexy! She remembered Vegeta SMILING when she told him she was pregnant with THEIR child! Vegeta, VEGETA, HAD LEFT HER! BETRAYED HER! He didn't even say goodbye. This hurt Bulma most; she thought he cared, yet, not even a little goodbye. Obviously, getting stronger then Goku was all that mattered to him. Yamcha watched Bulma cry, as she looked at the ring he had given her. She had better say yes! I had to scrub so many toilets and mow so many lawns to afford that ring, Yamcha thought, watching Bulma stare at the ring, as if it had the plague or something! Yamcha started to stroke Bulmas hair, and rub her back, to comfort her. Bulma didn't even seem to be paying attention. DAMN YOU VEGETA! Look what you have done! Shes in a state of....ummm... crying... Because of you being so uncool and dumb! Now, shes having your kid, not MINE! What if the poor kid turns out looking like Vegeta? It will be shunned for eternity, Yamcha thought stupidly, shaking his head. "Bulma, I will take in that child as if it was my own, if you say yes", Yamcha said in a soft voice, kissing the top of her head. FERAL SPAWN OF VEGETA! WE SHALL SHIP YOU AWAY TO BE A SLAVE OF MASTER ROSHI, Yamcha thought, smiling evilly. Bulma looked at Yamcha in confusion. He had this weird looking, freakish smile plastered on his face. She remembered Vegetas DAMN SEXY smirk, and smiled. No one can pull off an evil smirk like Vegeta could. AHHH! I am MEANT to be ANGRY at him, Bulma thought, holding back a smile. Then, she remembered Yamchas proposal. What would she say? Every bone in her body told her to kick Yamcha to the curb, but he had offered to be a father to her unborn child. She should do what was best for her child; but, what about what was best for her... and her heart?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta had arrived at last, on a barren, lifeless planet. No one will disturb me now, I'm ALL alone! No WOMAN, no RAT SCUM Yamcha! I will get stronger then that PATHETIC, MORONIC, KAKKAROTT, Vegeta thought, charging up. He surveyed the planet, it was barren, desolate; it seemed it had never been inhabited. That just means less rubbish for me to take out, Vegeta thought, starting to fly upwards, to get a better view. "AHHH, not even a TREE for me to blow up", Vegeta growled as he saw the planet was just a boring, empty---ROCK. Vegeta decided to dent it up a bit. He started throwing random, weaker blasts (weaker, how he wouldn't blow the ROCK up) and smirked. The planet, in a matter of seconds, looked as though it had been involved in a terrible war, with no survivors. Vegeta yawned--HOW BORING!  
He decided he would have to find a new planet to play on, this one was just.... A BLASTED ROCK! He flew down towards the cliff he had hidden the space ship under, but something forced him to stop. He heard a loud crash nearby. He flew over to see what it was, what seemed like, a crater, from a meteor. He heard another crash; and another; and another! He looked upwards, and saw, in the distance, a huge storm of meteors approaching! He smirked, hey, maybe this planets not to bad after all, he thought, powering up once more. He flew upwards, and waited. "ALRIGHT KAKKAROTT, NOW WE SHALL SEE THE TRUE MIGHT, OF A SUPER SAIYAN! NOT EVEN YOU, WOMAN, CAN STOP ME NOW!", Vegeta yelled, throwing blasts at the incoming surge of meteors. He dodged them, fired at them, smashed them with his fists--He done any move he could too stop the oncoming barrage. One of the meteors passed him and flew towards the cliff his ship was located underneath. He turned and shot it, but was hit in the back by a huge, speeding meteor. He sucked in the pain, and continued to fire shots, this time, not missing any. A large meteor started to speed towards his head, and he was too busy with the other meteors to notice. It crushed into his skull, and caused a huge gash to appear, blood trickling from the wound. Vegeta could barely react, another meteor was already upon him. Ignoring the pain, he continued to fire, as the meteors grew bigger, and faster. Soon, it was a flurry of speeding rock, and Vegeta had to power up to his limit. Blood covered his face and back, his clothes were torn and sweat was dripping from him. He fired one very large blast, which cleared a large portion of the incoming debris. But, it seemed that an ever-lasting supply of meteors was being thrown at him, to test JUST how good he was. It was getting to be too much, the meteors kept on coming, more and more, every time! Vegeta swallowed hard, he was going to have to do a lot better then this if he wanted to survive!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha helped Bulma stand up, and he took her inside. Bulma sat down at the kitchen table, and Yamcha poured her a tall glass of water. Bulma downed the water in almost one go, and felt a bit better afterwards. Yamcha sat down at the table, facing her. Her beautiful blue eyes were red, and her radiant, blue-green hair was tangled. Yet, she was still so beautiful to him; though he hated seeing her so upset. I really do love her, he thought, looking at her with admiration. Yamcha just wished she felt the same way as he did. Man, I cheat ONCE, and shes like 'Oh my God, Yamcha, you're like so evil', as if I am! Vegeta is the bad one! I bet hes off in space right now, with 20 alien lasses on his arm! Uncool, dorky, VEGETA, Yamcha thought, gritting his teeth. Bulma looked over at Yamcha, and sighed. He looked like SUCH an idiot-- Gritting his teeth and pulling an ugly face. Vegeta though, he was always so, so, CONFIDENT! Yamcha saw her look at him, and smiled. "Hey sexy thang, made your decision yet?", he asked, with a cocky grin. Bulma rolled her eyes; did she really want to marry this, GUY? I mean, COME ON! She has a sexy Saiyan Prince and shes pregnant with his kid too. And this, THIS, THING, Yamcha, wanted her to marry him?! Think about the baby Bulma, think about the baby, Bulma thought, groaning. "Just give me time to think Yamcha! Vegeta just left, I'm pregnant, I'm a mess, and your asking me to decide how I want to spend the rest of my life?! GIVE ME SOME PEACE!", Bulma snapped at him, shunning him away with her hand. Yamcha gasped and said in a whiny, girlish vioce,"Well, I DON'T have FOREVER! Vegeta WILL NOT COME BACK! ACCEPT IT"! With that, Yamcha stormed out of the house, leaving Bulma by herself to think. SHE CAN TAKE ALL THE TIME SHE NEEDS! I, FOR ONE KNOW VEGETA WILL NOT RETURN! DAMN VEGETA, DAMN HIM TO HELL, Yamcha thought, spitting on the ground. "AHHHHH", Yamcha then yelled, as he felt a rock hit him on the back of his head.   
"Don't spit on my lawn", said Mrs Brief, waving a finger at him, winking and grinning. ACCCK, her mother is a WHORE! As soon as Bulma says yes, we are going to cut her out of our lives completely, Yamcha thought, shuddering at the woman. He flew off, without saying goodbye to Mrs Brief, towards Kame house. I hope Vegetas space ship crashes, Yamcha thought smuggly, as he landed. He skipped up to his room and started to play his Nintendo, with a new control deck he stole from Gokus house.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma watched Yamcha storm out of the house, and poked out her tongue. What a prick, she thought, shaking her head. She stood up, and walked upstairs, to freshen up. She walked into the bathroom and ran a bath, listening to the water splash into the bathtub. She remembered how she and Vegeta made love in this bath, and smiled. She climbed in the bath, and shut her eyes. I wonder were Vegeta is? Is he thinking about me? I doubt it, she thought, soaping herself up. "You must care Vegeta. I know you do, deep down. I could see it in your eyes", Bulma said to herself, picturing him smirking at her. But, what if he doesn't come back to me? He might just come back, and act like nothing had ever happened. Maybe when he becomes a Super Saiyan, he will just shut me out, she argued with herself, frowning. I should trust in Vegeta, and just wait, she thought, smiling at the thought of Vegeta returning. There is only one thing I can do, she resolved, as she washed her hair. She washed the conditioner out of her hair, dried herself, and wrapped a towel around her hair. She then walked into her room, and looked out her window. She looked up at the sky, and smiled. I will do, what I think is best, inside of me. I will trust my instincts, and do what I must. I don't know what I'll do yet, but time will tell. She held the ring Yamcha had given her, admiring its beauty. Yamcha loves me. Yamcha will look after me. I should be happy! I should be rejoicing! But, why, WHY, Do I feel so empty? Its insane, I have a guy that worships me, yet all I can do is think of the man who left me behind. If Vegeta can move on, WHY CAN'T I! These thoughts rushed through Bulmas mind, her eyes filling with tears. Had Vegeta moved on, or did he really care? Bulma clutched the little gold ring in her hand, and watched the day pass by. All she could do, was think of Vegeta. "I.. I.. think. I love you", Bulma whispered, still clutching the ring. "But", she continued,"I want to do.. what is best, for my baby". Bulma walked down stairs, and outside. She then got out a capsule, and after a BOOM!, it turned into a little jet. She jumped in, and set the coordinates for Kame house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was covered in scratches, blood and his clothes were torn. His breath was heaving in his chest. He let out a huge blast, then another, then another. Millions on tiny fragments of rock sprayed in the air, as the blast cleared. Vegeta fell to the ground, exhausted. After he spent a year or so here, he would surely be a Super Saiyan, with all the intense training he would be able to do; in seclusion. The meteor storm had finally come to a halt, after several hours, and he decided it was time for a break. He collapsed onto a bed which was in the living compartment of the ship, and fell into an exhausted sleep. And his dreams weren't filled with Kakkarott taunting him, like they usually were. They were filled with a loud mouthed, rauchy little blue haired vixen. He slept easily for the first time, in a long time. When he awoke, he thought that maybe he should dream of her more often. He cursed himself again, he was being a weakling. He couldn't help it though. He wondered what she was doing, and if she was in the arms of that TOAD Yamcha! He wondered if she would wait for him to return, or if she would let THEIR brat be fathered by that PATHETIC, WEASEL YAMCHA! He was low, even for a HUMAN! He was the SCUM of the UNIVERSE! Vegeta had never met a weaker race of creatures then the humans, and YAMCHA was the WEAKEST. One day, I'll get that idiot, Vegeta thought, as he stretched out on the bed. He went and ate some of the food he had got from the Brief families fridge the other day, and smirked when he remembered how the woman ambushed him by the fridge, resulting in them going out and having a screw in the Gravity chamber. He ate quickly, forcing himself not to think about that woman any more! Then, he got ready, for another onslaught of meteors, he knew it would become a daily tradition, and he also knew he wouldn't be leaving for quite a long time. That WOMAN better wait for me! I need her to pleasure me, he thought, hiding that he needed her for something else too. He needed her to care for him; he had never had anyone who liked him, let alone LOVED him! Did that woman love him? He knew he didn't love her, but, if she really loved him, wouldn't it hurt her too much? And would she just cut him out, forever, for leaving her? He cursed loudly, and marched outside, ready for another hard day and most likely, night, of training.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
{breakdown}  
  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha beat his game, 'Tale spin' for the 33rd time and was estatic. "YEAHHHHH, WHOSE THE MAN", he yelled, doing some embarrassing dance thing. "THIS HAS TOO BE MY LUCKY DAY", he yelled, whooping loudly.   
"SHUT THE HELL UP, YAMCHA", Krillin yelled from downstairs,"some of us are TRYING to train to fight the androids"!   
Yamcha laughed and spoke cockily,"I can take the androids, blind folded". Krillin laughed and thought to himself, we shall see Yamcha, we shall see. Yamcha kissed the Nintendo and the control deck, and looked out his window. "Bulma, sexy lady, I will have you! You won't be able to resist me forever", Yamcha said, grinning. Yamcha noticed something coming towards the island, and saw it was a Capsule Corp. jet. "BULMA", he yelled gleefully, jumping around! I bet she has come to tell me her answer! He quickly got changed back into his ugly tuxedo, and went outside, waiting for her to arrive. Bulmas jet landed, sand blowing into Yamchas eyes from the jets touch down. "AHHHH", he whinged, eyes welling up painfully. Bulma jumped out of the jet, and walked towards Yamcha, smiling. Yamcha composed himself, leaning against the wall of Kame house. "I have come to a decision", Bulma said, smiling at him, and taking his hand. Yamcha swallowed and prepared himself for what she had to say. 


	6. Spread your wings and fly

Authors Note: Well, heres another chapter. I hope its not to repetitive or anything, and I hope you enjoy. I used "Butterfly" by Mariah Carey for this chapter. Enjoy!   
P.S.: Don't sue me, I dont own these songs and characters heh heh ;)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ooooh   
  
When you love someone so deeply   
They become your life   
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside   
Blindly I imagined I could   
Keep you under glass   
Now I understand to hold you   
I must open my hands   
And watch you rise   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegetas training was intense, but all he could think of was beating Kakkarott. He pushed himself so far, and he tried so hard, but he just couldn't become a Super Saiyan. He didn't know how that could be so; he was of royal blood and was of the Saiyan elite. He should be the strongest! Not some 3rd class, pathetic, emotional creature like KAKKAROTT! These thoughts helped him push himself even furthur, but it still was not good enough, he had become weak; like Kakkarott. He had started feeling emotions, emotions he had no need for. He would return to Earth, as a Super Saiyan. He would stay on this planet and train for about a year longer, then return a few months before the androids came. He would then train some more, and maybe he'd go and visit the woman; and their kid. He cursed, and continued to train. He needed to be away from Kakkarott, from that stupid human Yamcha, and mostly--away from her. What would his father think of him now? He wasn't fulfilling his destiny as a Saiyan, to become the legendary Super Saiyan. He was just being stupid, and so he knew, he had to do this. For his father, the whole Saiyan race and for his own pride. He still did not understand how that purple haired kid was a Super Saiyan, but it also fuelled his training. There was 2 Super Saiyans out there; and he should have been one of them. But, the time would come, and he would take his destined role. He would be the most powerful being, in the whole universe. Then, and only then, would he be satisfied. And then, he could return to gloat at Kakkarott. And he could knock the shit through that stupid MORON Yamcha. And... well, he'd work out the rest when he got back to Earth. He smirked and continued his training, his mind at ease; he would BEAT Kakkarott! He kept this thought with him as he trained, it would be his trigger to becoming a Super Saiyan. Unlike Kakkarott, he would become a Super Saiyan out of pride and true Saiyan elite power. He would NOT become a Super Saiyan over losing a HUMAN; that Krillin fool; like KAKKAROTT did! So he trained, growing stronger as every hour passed before him. "Emotions are for the weak", he hissed, as he fired blasts, rock spraying everywhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly   
(Ohohohoh)   
Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
We truly were ment to be   
Soooo spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulmas jet had touched down, and smiled as she saw Yamcha run out, clad in that RIDICULOUS pink outfit. She saw him rubbing sand out of his eyes as she came closer, but he soon straightened up, and leaned against Kame house. She was very happy right now, she would finally be able to give her heart to the right man. She clutched the gold ring in her hand as she stopped in front of Yamcha, and she smiled, gazing into his eyes. He really was handsome--she could see why she liked him so much when she was a kid. She took Yamchas hand, and told him she was ready to answer. Yamcha swallowed, and Bulma opened her mouth. "Yamcha. I am so happy I can finally be at peace with my decision. I will lose someone as a lover today, someone very dear to me. But I must, do what is best, for my dear baby", she said, taking a deep breath. Yamcha grinned widely, she accepted! SHE WAS REALLY HIS AGAIN! He was estatic, he was the HAPPIEST MAN ON EARTH! He tore their hands apart and took her in his arms. Bulmas eyes widened, he was really excited? Well, she guessed that was a good thing. He wasn't giving off any hostile feelings towards Vegeta. Bulma smiled at him, she hadn't even had to tell him her answer! He just knew her so well, and he was even HAPPY over it. She was glad he would be happy, and she was glad that she would be happy too. She would be happy, in the arms of the man she loved. The man who, was really her true love. This was one of the happiest days in her life! She kissed Yamcha on the cheek, and he dragged her inside. This puzzled her; why was he bringing her inside? Oh well, this IS Yamcha we are talking about, she thought again, laughing. They were both happy, and he must be taking her to celebrate, the caring, considerate person her was! He continued to surprise her with each day that passed. It was great to have such an understanding fr......Her thoughts where cut off by a passionate kiss Yamcha had placed on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I have learned that beauty   
Has to flourish in the light   
Wild horses run unbridled   
Or their spirit dies   
You have given me the courage   
To be all that I can   
And I truly feel your heart will   
Lead you back to me when you're   
Ready to land   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha was so happy! She had finally accepted! She really did love him, and not Vegeta! He should never have doubted their love, and his extremely good looks and charms, he thought, taking Bulma in his arms. He noticed she looked a bit startled by this, hey, he guessed it was because she hadn't been with a real man for so long. Always in that DORK Vegetas arms--Vegeta was now only second best. I'm the coolest guy in the universe, and I have the sexiest woman in the universe by my side, he thought, dragging Bulma inside. Again, she seemed to be puzzled, but hey, he was hungry for HER, and he supposed she wanted him pretty badly right now--WHO WOULDN'T? He was so strong and so ULTRA COOL! He brought her too his room and he kissed her passionatly, his hands grabbing her butt and squeezing it. Then he felt something BITE into him! INTO his tongue. And he felt a punch in his gut. MAN she is rough, he thought, pushing her onto the bed. Bulma was now gaping, eyes wider then he had ever seen them. He started to caress her body and he removed his mouth from hers--and jumped! She was screaming?! Was her really that good? He guessed so! "YAMCHA, GET THE FUCK OF ME", she was screaming. Man, she wanted to be on top? Well, whatever, he thought, rolling over, how she was on top of him. But, she got off him, blushing fiercely. "Wh...what..is it Bulma? I thought, you'd want to.. you know.. DO IT. Since we are getting married and all", Yamcha stuttered, utterly confused. Bulma looked at him and blinked. She smacked herself in the head, and shook her head at him. And then, she started to talk. "Yamcha", she began,"I think you have misunderstood me". He cut her off with a finger to her lip. He smiled understandingly at her, and he smoothed his hair back. "Its really okay, if you don't want to have sex till the honey moon, dearest. I will wait, because I love you and would do anything for you", he said softly, taking her hand. He noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. And then he noticed, something had been slipped into his other hand. He opened it, and saw it was the ring. She must want me to put it on her finger, he thought, smiling at her. But Bulma shook her head at him, pushing his hand back. He really didn't understand what was going on. Why, WHY was she being like this?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly (fly)   
For you have become a butterfly   
(Ohohohoh)   
(Fly) fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
(If you should return to me)   
We truly were ment to be   
Soooo spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was shocked! Yamcha was trying to have sex with her! What was his problem? She had bit his tongue and punched him in an attempt to shake him off, but he persisted. Then she screamed and got off him. Then he told her, he thought she had accepted! How dense could any person get! She thought he knew that she didn't want him. She cursed herself; this really was Yamcha, and for Yamcha, you really need to tell it in lamens terms. She should have just outright said no. Yamcha was now, just staring at her, really confused, obviously. He still didn't get it. Bulma sighed, as he came closer, trying to put the ring on her. She shook her head and pushed him back. Now, right here and now, she would end it. "Yamcha. I don't want to marry you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don't want you to raise my child", she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. Yamcha just looked at the ground, dejected. He obviously could not believe it. He had been in denial for so long, and now it was finally sinking into his thick skull. She loved another man. She loved Vegeta. And she would wait for him, and she would let him be the father of their child. Yamcha looked at her, and she sighed, his eyes were tearing up. "Bulma, I thought.... I really thought you wanted me. I was so happy, and now. Now, I've got nothing left, Bulma. Nothing", he said, clenching his fists.  
"I... I'm sorry Yamcha, but I love Vegeta", Bulma said, taking his hand.  
Yamchas hand recoiled and he said,"I thought you wanted what was best for you're kid".  
"I do. And, Vegeta will be the best thing for my child. Because this is Vegetas and my child and we must raise this baby together. Vegeta and I conceived this baby, and I know Vegeta will never cheat on me. I'm sorry Yamcha. But, you cheated on me, and I don't want to risk it again, and I don't want my baby to have an untruthful father. I am going to wait for Vegeta, and we will raise our child, together. It is best for the baby, and for---my heart", she said, tears sliding down her flushed cheeks. Yamcha just shook his head at her, eyes full of loathe--for Vegeta.  
"VEGETA WON'T COME BACK! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT BULMA!He won't. He will leave you and the kid. He will NEVER come back! NEVER", Yamchas voice had started in a yell, but got softer towards the end.   
"I won't do anything to hurt you again. It hurt me that you where fucking the bastard! But you wouldn't stop. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! Vegeta just USED YOU! FOR A QUICK FUCK! He told me. He said he did not care who you chose for you're lover. ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS GETTING STRONGER", Yamcha spat the words out, hating Vegeta more with every breath. Bulma was now in tears---she didn't understand how he could be so cruel. But--what if what he was saying was true? Didn't Vegeta care? She ran from the house, leaving Yamcha alone. And she flew back home, crying all the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heeeey   
I can't pretend these tears   
Aren't over flowing steadily   
I can't prevent this hurt from   
Almost overtaking me   
But will stand and say goodbye   
For you'll never be mine   
Until you know the way   
It feels to fly   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha watched her leave. She was crying, he had hurt her. But she had deserved it, she had hurt him. Vegeta was just a prick, and he would never even care for Bulma, let alone LOVE her! How could she be so horrible and cruel, Yamcha thought, fists clenched tightly. She cannot live without me, and I will win her back. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I will, Yamcha thought, sitting down on his bed. His head was throbbing and spinning. He didn't care though. He saw her jet take off and leave. He decided to follow. He flew after her landed on the back of her jet, quietly sitting on it. When the jet landed, he quietly followed her inside. He saw her jump and turn around. She must have heard him. He stared at her intently, and she backed away. "Get out", she said to him, bumping into the kitchen table.  
"No Bulma, I won't", Yamcha said, walking towards her. Bulma pushed a chair infront of him and ran upstairs, locking her door. Yamcha slowly trailed up the stairs and to her door. He ripped the door off the hinges, and threw it to the ground. He saw her crouching down near her bedroom window, shaking and sobbing. "GO", she screamed, hitting the wall. Yamcha just looked at her---what had he done?   
"Bu...Bulma... I'm sorry. I hope you won't get too disappointed if Vegeta doesn't come back. But, I will always be here for you. If you want to talk", Yamcha said, starting to tremble. He fell too his knees, frowning. He had hurt her so much. How could he even ASK her to forgive him? He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was hers. He hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his chest. "Yamcha. I want him to come back. He has too", she sobbed, squeezing tightly.   
Yamcha stroked her hair and spoke softly,"He will if you wan't him too". He better bloody well come back, Yamcha thought looking down at Bulma. She really does love him, and if I can't have her, he better look after her! Lucky bastard Vegeta, Yamcha thought, sighing. He helped her into her bed, and pulled the covers over her. Then he waited for her to fall asleep, and he left. He was still holding the ring in his hand, his sign of his love for her. He placed it in his pocket, and flew off. Maybe one day, she may trust me again, he thought, Capsule Corp. fading in the distance. "But for now, only one thing can cheer me up", he said, heading home. And when he returned, he pulled out his Nintendo, hugging it to his chest. At least IT loved him!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly   
(Ohohohoh)   
Fly abandonedly into (to the sun) the sun   
If you should return to me (I will know you're mine)   
We truly were ment to be   
Soooo spread your wings and fly   
My Butterfly   
(Butterfly)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had been so scared when Yamcha had followed her to her room. But after he had apologised to sincerely, she just broke down in his arms and told him. Told him how much she wanted Vegeta back. And, he said Vegeta would come back. She then went to bed and slept.When she awoke, it was late afternoon, going onto night. She got out of her bed and looked out of her window. She put her hand to her stomach, her and Vegetas baby was there. She smiled, even if Vegeta didn't come back, she had this baby. She would look after her baby, as best as she could. She would love it and she would raise it as best as she could. She would wait for Vegeta--forever if she had too (though she hoped it wouldn't be forever). She looked up at the sky, and wondered just how far away Vegeta was. She wondered if he was a Super Saiyan yet. And she wondered, if he was thinking about her. Vegeta WAS thinking of her, though it made him feel weak, he still was. He did care, and though he had never told her, Bulma felt it. "I will wait for you Vegeta. My baby and I, will wait, for your return", she whispered, blowing a kiss into the sky. She went inside and decided to have a bath, and then get some food. She finished her bath, and went down stairs. Her mother was there, making dinner. Bulma sat down at the table, hands to her head. Her mother smiled at her, and gave her a plate. "Bulma dear, don't despair! Your Princey will come back, that fine man. He is worthy of you, and I can't wait for you to have your baby", her mother said, kissing Bulmas head. Bulma smiled at her, and ate quietly. Then, she and her mother went outside to talk. And Bulma confided her feelings too her mother. And her mother, just listened, comforting her. "If Vegeta doesn't come back, hes a crazy man", Mrs Brief said, taking her daughters hand. Bulma was happy that she had such a good family, and such good friends she could depend on whenever she was down. Bulma smiled at her mother and hugged her, then walked to her room. Vegetas goal has been to get stronger then Goku for so long. And it was selfish of me to try and stop him. When hes ready, he will come back to me. With that, she smiled, and watched the stars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly   
(Ohohohoh)   
Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me (you)   
We truly were ment to be (you and I)   
Soooo spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly   
So flutter through the sky   
Butterfly   
Fly   
Spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time slowly passed, and Bulma got bigger and BIGGER. Yamcha laughed at her stomach, and called her fatty. Bulma would then throw stuff at him. Soon, 10 months had passed, and Bulma was in a hospital bed, clutching her mothers and Yamchas hands for dear life. "AHHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT", Bulma screeched, pushing once more, after hours in labour. "Congratulations Miss Brief! Its a boy", the doctor said, wrapping the baby up, after cutting the umbilical cord, and handing the baby to Bulma. The baby had a small tuft of purple hair, blue eyes, and Vegetas mocking little smirk. It screamed loudly and Bulma laughed, MAN, can't half tell hes Vegetas! Bulmas mother and Yamcha looked at the baby and Bulma, both grinning. "Got a name for him, Bulma", Mrs Brief asked. Bulma smiled and held her baby up.  
"Yeah! I think I'll call him Trunks", she said, the baby still crying. She nursed baby Trunks close too her, very happy with her beautiful son. But, deep in her heart, she couldn't help but be a little sad. Vegeta still hadn't come back. She kissed her baby, a single tear escaping, hoping somewhere, Vegeta was okay. She was sad he wasn't there too see her give birth, but, at least she had those who cared with her! Yamcha smiled, he really couldn't believe that cute little baby was Vegetas! "Man, lucky he got your looks Bulma", Yamcha said, laughing. Bulma couldn't help but laugh, snuggling with her baby. Vegeta will come, she thought. He has to. 


	7. Betrayed and alone

Authors Note: Sorry its late! This chapter, im using "Never ever", by the All saints! Hope you enjoy ;)!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few questions that I need to know  
how you could ever hurt me so  
I need to know what I've done wrong  
and how long it's been going on  
Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane  
but I'll know never to make the same mistake again  
You can tell me to my face or even on the phone  
You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know  
Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind  
all the answers to my questions  
I have to find  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked out of the hospital with her baby Trunks, when the doctors allowed her too. She looked at her baby adoringly... he really did look like his father. Bulma had not heard from Vegeta for so long, she had started doubting he would ever come back. She scrunched up her nose, and hugged her baby tightly, waiting near the car for Yamcha and her mother. Yamcha drove back to Capsule corp., and manage to hit about 10 letter boxes and rubbish bins along the way; Bulma usually liked driving, but she was tired and just wanted to be with her baby. Over the past 10 months, she had grown closer to Yamcha. He was no longer trying stupid things to seduce her, and he was just being the friend she needed right now. Though, she had a feeling that he would try cracking onto her again... he had been so determined before Vegeta had left too get Bulma back. He had cheated on her, and NO ONE messes with Bulma Brief! She kicked him to the curb quick fast. But, ofcourse, he kept trying all sorts of stupid things to win her back... they almost worked sometimes. But, she chose Vegeta, and she wanted to stay true to her word. She would wait for him. But she was worried; why wouldn't Vegeta had told her he was going to leave, and why wasn't he back? Was he angry at her? Didn't he want her anymore? Was he sick of her? Bulma could only ponder the subject, but she was brought back to reality when she heard Trunks start crting. She picked him up, and she got out of the car, nursing him lovingly in her arms. Yamcha got out of the car and started jumping around like an excited puppy dog. "Can I have a go of Trunks Bulma? Can I?", he said in a gleefull voice.  
"Hes not a toy, Yamcha", Bulma spoke, shaking her head at him. Sometimes he says the STUPIDEST things! Can I have a go of Trunks? Sheesh, anyone would think he was talking about a new car or something, Bulma thought, scowling. She eventually calmed Trunks down by nursing him gently. She then gently handed her baby to Yamcha, and Trunks immeadiatly screeched at the top of his lungs. Yamcha held him back with a terrified look on his face, and stuck a hand over Trunks mouth. Trunks bit Yamcha, so Yamcha flung Trunks back to Bulma. Bulma just rolled her eyes, calmed Trunks, and walked inside. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with it at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
My head's spinning  
Boy, I'm in a daze  
I feel isolated  
Don't wanna communicate  
  
I'll take a shower, I will scour  
I will rub  
To find peace of mind  
The happy mind I once owned, yeah  
  
Vexing vocabulary runs right through me  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha bounded inside after Bulma, with Mrs Brief taking up the rear. He nursed his sore finger in his arms, eyes welling up with tears. "Bullllmmma, it HURTS", he whined, pouting at her. Bulma rolled her eyes at him, what the heck did he want her to do? Kiss it better or something? No way, she thought, passing Yamcha a band aid. Yamchas finger wasn't even bleeding, I mean, Trunks didn't even have teeth yet; but Yamcha was in pain non the less. Yamcha put the band aid on, and sucked in a deep breath. I won't let Bulma see how much it hurts. I don't want to appear weak to her, Yamcha thought, shaking his hand to try and numb the pain. It didn't work though, his finger was now swollen. What a strong little turd, Yamcha thought, glaring at Trunks. Its just like its UN COOL, drop kick of a father, Yamcha told himself, doing a rude gesture involing his middle finger to Trunks, who was looking over Bulmas shoulder. Bulma didn't see, luckily for Yamcha, and walked into the kitchen, after Mrs Brief, who was going to make tea. Yamcha crept up behind Bulma and flicked Trunks behind the ear. Yamcha started to wail at the top of his lungs; HES TRYING TO GET ME INTO TROUBLE, Yamcha thought, with a very worried look plastered on his face. Bulma walked out of the room, and went upstairs to her room. She then pulled down her shirt and started to breast feed Trunks. She had guessed that he was hungry. She suddenly noticed a red mark on Trunks' ear. Trunks wasn't crying anymore, he was obviouslt hungry too. Bulma looked closer at his ear, it looked as though someone had hurt him. Yamcha wouldn't have wanted revenge... would of he, she thought, gaping at the thought. Nah, she thought, not even Yamcha is THAT weird; wanting revenge on a little baby. What an insane thought! When Trunks had finished, she pulled up her shirt, and lay down, Trunks snuggling to her chest, eyes shutting. She smiled... he was so very cute. Yamcha, meanwhile, was having tea with Mrs Brief, STILL sulking about his poor little finger! Mrs Brief winked at him and kissed it better. Yamcha shuddered, and yanked his arm back. He really despised that Mrs Brief, and that rotten kid, Trunks. But most of all, he HATED, HE LOATHED, HE DESPISED... VEGETA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm not crazy  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard this feeling  
won't last that long  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegetas back was covered in even more scars, as was most of the rest of his body. He had been training in harsh conditions... daily meteor storms. Savage meteor storms at that, and it wasn't easy either. The meteor storms seemed to be getting wilder as every day passed, yet he still wasn't a Super Saiyan. He went outside, and looked at the sky. And he smirked, the smirk turned into a smile, and he started laughing. He could see the meteors coming, and they where bigger all right. Twice the speed, and 10 times faster. He charged up and flew up too meet them, throwing a few blasts at the on coming barrage. Debris flew everywhere, clouding his vision, but he continued firing random blasts. "Smash" came a meteor, slamming into his gut. Another collided with his head, making him falter, dazed by the blow. The biggest one he had seen yet was hurtling towards his ship. SHIT, he thought, that thing could destory the whole planet! He fired a blast and blew it too smithereans, sharp debris spraying everywhere, one peice of sharp rock hitting his temple. He couldn't stop though, these meteors could destory the whole planet if he missed too many. It was hopeless though... the meteors where starting to cause enormous craters in the planets surface. He charged to his limit, and fired a massive blast, which got most of the on coming meteors. Then he saw it... a huge meteor, so huge, it cast a large shadow, darkening the all ready dark planet. It was coming so fast, and straight towards Vegeta, not to mention other meteors on either side of it, threatening to destory the whole planet. I WONT DIE, Vegeta thought, charging even more. He wanted to get back too Earth, to fight the androids, too kick Yamchas ass, too see his child, too see BULMA and most of all... "I WILL BEAT YOU KAKKAROTT", He yelled, letting off a huge ring of energy. He charged up so far, he could feel his skin stretch as his muscles grew larger, and he felt an enormous power inside of him. He let out a loud roar, and his hair started turning golden. His eyes lost focus for a moment, and he closed them tight, gritting his teeth. He then opened them, and they where a different colour as well. He laughed as the large meteor continued to push him backwards. He then let out a yell, and such an enormous, powerful blow filled the air, and every single meteor in his path was destroyed. He continued to laugh as he powered back down, and flew to him ship. He then punched in some coordiantes on the space ships control panel, and as it was taking off, he went down to bed. He was finally a Super Saiyan, and now, he could show KAKKAROTT whose stronger!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'll keep searching  
Deep within my soul  
For all the answers  
Don't wanna hurt no more  
  
I need peace, got to feel at ease  
Need to be.  
Free from pain - going insane  
My heart aches, yeah  
  
Sometimes vocabulary runs right through my head  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma fell asleep with Trunks in her arms. The both of the slept soundly, not aware that someone was watching them. It was Yamcha. He walked over, snarling at Trunks, but smiling at Bulma. How beautiful she looked, with a strand of her lovely hair falling across her face, breathing softly, with out a care in the world (or so Yamcha thought). He placed a blanket on the sleeping pair, and climbed in bed next to them. He hugged Bulma and placed a kiss on her forehead, falling to sleep with them. Mrs Brief came upstairs, and turned the light off, leaving them too rest. They had all been awake for a very long time, and sleep was very welcome. During the night though, it seemed that Trunks was restless and he started screaming. Bulma woke with a start, as did Yamcha. Bulma stared at Yamcha for a second, wondering why on EARTH he was in her bed, but soon she was only concerned with baby Trunks. She nursed him, and took him out of the room when he was quiet, leaving Yamcha, who had fallen back to sleep, sprawelled across her bed. She swung him around in her arms, and she gave him a kiss. She went outside, and sat down, the cold night air refreshing her. She looked up into the sky, like she always did, to check for any sign of Vegeta. It was driving her crazy, when the hell was he going to come back too see his baby? And what about her? She had done so much for that ungratefull Prince! She had given him a place to sleep, to train, free food and well... she had given him herself! She had fallen for him over the time they lived together. And she wanted him to be a father to her child. Or to atleast come and see him! She cursed, hugging Trunks closer to herself. She looked up at the sky, and saw something that looked like a shooting star. And she made a wish. She wished that Vegeta would come back too her and too Trunks. And she wished that he'd show her he cared. She shivered, and walked back inside, and walked up to Trunks' new room. She placed the sleeping bundle in his bed, and feel asleep near his cradle. Little did she know, that Vegetas ship would be landing in her back yard in a week or so. She had stayed faithful to him during the 10 or 11 months he had been gone, and he had stayed true too her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm not crazy,  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard this feeling won't last that long  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When ya gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right x4  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha woke up, startled to see Bulma was no longer by his side. He stretched and yawned... he was still tired, thanks to that rotten brat Trunks', who had so SELFISHLY woken him up. "ARRGHHH, DAMN VEGETA! You passed the evil gene onto your ugly little kid! YOu are such a cheapo Vegeta. Lamer then Lame! I HATE YOUR GUTS", Yamcha screeched, throwing a pillow at the wall. He flew ou Bulmas window and back to Master Roshis. He then started to play on his Nintendo, the only thing that was good in his rotten life. He really could not understand how someone as cool as him was single, and his girl was with a lame ass Saiyan freak.... VEGETA! He continued playing his Nintendo through out the rest of the day, and fisnished his stupid game about 5 times. He decided he was going to try and win Bulma back. She should be over Vegeta the lame ass by now, he thought, clenching his fists. He then got out his baseball uniform and put it on. Yamcha was actually half decent at baseball, and he knew Bulma loved seeing him in it. He grabbed a bat and a ball, and flew back to Capsule Corp. He swore when he flew up to her window, and saw her asleep with her kid, how SELFISH! She whould have been able to sense him coming. He banged on her window angrily, waking Trunks instead of Bulma, who in turn, started screaming. Bulma got up, ignoring Yamcha, and started cradling her baby. When Trunks was asleep again, she saw Yamcha at her window. She opened it, letting him in and groaned. "What is it", she said impatiently. She didn't even care that he was wearing his baseball gear, she just wanted him too get lost. Yamcha started posing, swinging his bat at an invisible ball, and bowing to an invisible crowd. "Want my autograph, baby", he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes in disgust and told him to "Get lost". He ignored her angry comment, and continued to bug her. She paid no attention too him, and yawned in his face. She then climbed into bed, and fell asleep, leaving Yamcha there, jaw dropping at her rudeness! He walked over too her, and fell asleep next too her. Ohwell, he thought, I might aswell stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You can tell me to my face,  
You can tell me on the phone,  
Uh, You can write it in a letter, babe  
'Cause I really need to know  
  
You can tell me to my face  
You can tell me on the phone  
Uh, You can write it in a letter, babe  
'Cause I really need to know  
  
You can write it in a letter, babe  
You can write it in a letter, babe  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, a week had passed, and Yamcha had been coming over everyday, and he was spending the night aswell. He didn't seem to be getting the message that she didn't want him around, so she stopped telling him to leave, and started ignoring him more. The day was a hot and uncomfortable one, and Bulma went to bed slightly earlier, dressed in only a loose t-shirt and her underwear, with no blankets. Trunks was sleeping in her arms, also hot and bothered. Yamcha snuck up to her room, and stripped down to his underwear. He then climbed in bed, and wrapped his arms around the pair, falling immediatly too sleep. The trio didn't hear a ship touching down out the back of Capsule Corp. Nor did they hear someone demanding to be fed downstairs. Vegeta was back, and he felt better then ever. He wanted to see his son, so he walked up too the WOMANS room, and opened the door. And he saw... Yamcha, practically naked, holding the sleeping woman from behind. The kid was there too, fast asleep. He felt a lump form in his throat, and he felt his skin burn in anger. He clenched his fists tightly... she had gone back to that scum of a human. And she was letting him raise HIS child. He swore, and slammed the door, waking Bulma. Her heart skipped a beat, and she ran out of the room, watching someone walking through the dark. She saw them walk outside and slam the door. She followed them out, and saw who it was, as moonlight shone on their face. "Vegeta", she yelled, running towards him. He just glared at her, what was her problem. He stood his ground, and looked at her with disgust. Bulmas eyes filled with tears, and she threw her arms around his neck. But, he pushed her off, causing her too land on her butt. "Go back to your HUMAN! I dont want you after you've been fucking around with him", he sneered at her, but this didn't make him feel better. Bulma just stared up at him... HE SAW YAMCHA IN MY BED, she thought, cursing Yamcha. But, Vegeta would not believe her if she said he had been sneaking into her room. He just walked off, leaving her there, on the cold floor, to cry bitter tears of pain. But Vegeta felt betrayed, and he didn't even want to look at her. 


	8. All for the best?

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten, and thanks Videl-14 for your review of the last chapter(7)! I really like that chapter too, though I didn't get time to read over it, so it had a few spelling errors heh heh.. Oh well! Anyway, I'm using the song 'Crazy' by K-Ci & JoJo for this chapter! This chapter isn't as long as the other chapters just before this one, but I want to get up to at least Chapter 10 before I end this story, so I had to shorten it. I also added a bit more 'HUMOR' (lol, more like toilet humor), to this chapter, as I have been neglecting the humor side of this fic, and making it all Romacey Pantsy.. Okay, I'll just let you read on ;)!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta had finally arrived back to Earth, as a Super Saiyan, and he was rather happy... though he shouldn't be... emotion was weakness after all. He walked into the big dome that was Capsule Corporation, secretly quite excited. And then, he had seen that womans mother was still awake, so he demanded to be fed. He managed to eat a truck load of all sorts of the Earth cuisine... he forgot how good a home cooked meal tasted, as he had been living off food straight from a fridge, lots of tinned foods and those little tubes of "spaceship food". After he had finished, he decided it was high time he met his brat, so he trumped upstairs, burping loudly on his way up. Then, he opened the womans bedroom door, and saw the woman. But, she was not alone. That pathetic, scrawny weakling was there, half-naked, wrapped around her, and his brat was there too. Vegeta felt a horrible knot in his stomach, and a lump in his throat. He couldn't stop the feeling... he was just so... disapointed, and angry. He scowled, he thought she would have waited for him, and let he, PRINCE VEGETA of the SAIYANS, raise his own kid! He growled angrily and slammed her bedroom door, storming down stairs, and out the back door. Then, as he was retreating from the DISPICABLE SCENE, he heard her. Bulma was calling him name. He turned too her, and saw how gorgeous she looked with the moonlight dancing off her features. She ran too him, and flung her arms around him. Vegeta sneered at her... she had the NERVE to touch him! He pushed her roughly off him, she had hurt him; though he would barely even admit it to himself. And now, she was trying to comfort him? No one makes a fool of the PRINCE of all SAIYANS! He told her where to go all right, and he left her, crumpled in a heap on the ground, bawling her stupid big blue eyes out. He thought it would make him feel better too hurt her after what she did... but all he felt was an empty, tight feeling in his chest. He felt even worse, but he wouldn't show it. He just snarled at the pathetic woman, and left her there. The BITCH had betrayed him! She just couldn't keep her hands off that filthy little rodent, YAMCHA! AHHHH, how he DESPISED that HUMAN YAMCHA! The worst scum of the universe, in Vegetas opinion. He took to the air, and flew as far as possible away from her. He didn't understand why she made him feel like this. He had never felt the slightest trace of care for anyone;maybe his mother, but he could not even remember what she looked like. He cursed himself for his weakness. Maybe it was all for the best, now she had put a stop to their stupid little cherade, maybe he could forget all about her, and her stupid, big blue eyes, which sparkled in the sunlight. And her green-blue hair, which she wore in a ridiculous "Puff powder Afro" of a hair do. And her soft, gentle lips, which she would kiss him with. "AHHH! What the FUCK am I thinking", he cussed under his breath, flying even faster and furthur away. She was so enticing, and he couldn't seem to rid his thoughts of her. He halted mid air, and flew onto a cliff, crouching down, and scowling deeply. It was all for the best, he told himself... All for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know what to do)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can touch you  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can see you again  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had been in a sound sleep, dreaming a very wonderful dream. She and Vegeta had been in a very compromising position in the gravity chamber, and Yamcha had seen, and finally decided they could never be more then friends. Ahh, what a grand dream... though having sex with Vegeta just was not the same in a dream. How she adored that insane monkey, and his sexy little smirk. She was jolted out of her sleep though, when she heard her bedroom door slam. Her heart fluttered in her chest; could it be... him? She hurried downstairs and followed the retreating shadow out of the door. And, as moonlight shone on his handsome face, she knew who it was. "Vegeta", she had called, as she flung her arms around the man she had chosen to be hers. But, he pushed her away, and told her he had seen her 'fucking around' with Yamcha; or hinted it anyway. But she hadn't! They were NOT doing anything, he was just attempting too be a friend (and very poorly trying to come onto her). He would not believe her in this state of mind though. He was quite obviously infuriated, and looked at her in disgust. Bulma looked up at him from the freezing ground, her eyes filled with bitter tears. She just couldn't talk though; the words she wanted to say would not come out. As he retreated, flying off into the distance, she cried even more. "I love you, Vegeta", she whispered, choking out more sobs, and pounding the concrete she was sprawled across. Bulma heard a light click on inside, and heard the back door open once more. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and a voice she recognised as Yamchas asking what was wrong. She sobbed into his chest, telling him about what had happened. She saw him scowling angrily, he seemed pretty pissed off at Vegeta. "How dare he blame you! He left you, and then he gets angry at you for having a friend", Yamcha hissed, clenching his fists.   
"Maybe you should stop sneaking into my bed Yamcha", Bulma said in a cold voice. Deep down, she knew it wasn't Yamchas fault, but her own, for not telling Vegeta straight, how she felt. But right now, all she could do too make herself feel better was lay the blame on Yamcha. Yamcha had a hurt expression on his face, but despite himself, he picked up her sobbing form and carried her upstairs, into her room. He put her down next to Trunks, pulling the blankets on her. Bulma stared up at him, tears now silently dripping out of her tear ducts. She tried to blink them back, but it was useless. She stared at Yamcha, and he stared back, pushing hair off her face. "See ya later, then", he said, in a very hurt voice, grabbing his gear, and flying out of the window, still only in his underwear, leaving Bulma alone. How could he leave me now, Bulma thought, staring after Yamcha. She really could do with his company right now, she needed someone to make all her hurt go away. Why did Vegeta have to go, WHY? Was it all for the best? No... she thought. No, she would not let him get away. She had given him her heart, and she wasn't about to let it be any more broken then it already was. She would take matters into her own hands, and win Vegeta back. She did not know how, but she promised herself, that she would. No matter what.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinkin of, yeahhh  
And now I know I need you each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd u leave me, why (why, why, why, why)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha was rudely awoken by an all to familiar signature of energy power up and fly off. Vegeta, he thought, the vein in his temple throbbing in a silent rage. He stamped downstairs and turned on the kitchen light, he then flung open the back door. Only to see Bulma sobbing on the ground, banging her fists in hysterics. Lunatic of a woman, he thought, shaking his head. He put a hand on her shoulder, and soon she saw telling him everything that happened. That total LOSER VEGETA had pushed her, and left her, thinking that Bulma was back with Yamcha (Yamcha wished that was so, as well). Yamcha cursed Vegeta out loud, re assuring Bulma it wasn't her fault. Vegeta was just a tightly strung, jealous bastard, Yamcha sniggered, as the thought danced in his shallow, empty little head. But then, Bulma started saying it was Yamchas fault! How DARE SHE! He was the most sensitive, down to earth, sexy thang the Earth had ever seen! Shes nuts, he thought staring at her, with a hurt expression. Damn sexy though, he argued with himself, looking at her chest quickly, then her dazzling, blue eyes, which where filled with tears. He picked her up, cursing Vegeta in his mind with every step he took. He tucked Bulma into bed, and he pushed a bit of hair from her face. Her face was so soft, and he longed to kiss her. Maybe he could, now Vegeta was out of the picture. But not yet, he thought. It must all be perfect before I try and win her back. She is venerable, and will probably give in easily, he re assured himself, as he bid her farewell in a shaky voice. He could buy her a 'friend ship ring' he thought, and flowers, and chocolates, and sexy lingerie.. He laughed, damn he was good! She would be putty in his hands, and soon, so so soon, they would be having raunchy, steamy sex in his room! She might let me to that thing I like too, he thought, picturing her backside in awe. Haha, Yamcha dear chap, you are a sick, little horny bastard, he told himself, smiling slyly. He flew back to Master Roshis, to formulate his plan of attack. Soon, oh so very soon, Vegeta would just be a thing of the past. And about time to, as far as Yamcha was concerned. He would win his true love back, get to have sex with her for every waking moment, and make Vegeta cry like the uncool baby he was. Yamcha laughed at his dumb thoughts, which would seem extremely far-fetched to anyone else. His ego was so inflated, you could pop it with a pin. But, cocky as he always was, (or 'Impudent', as Vegeta put it) Yamcha flew inside, and went in the bathroom, too formulate his plan, and release some tension in the 'down stairs' region of his pants, after all his 'raunchy thoughts of Bulma'. What he was thinking and doing in that bathroom would be enough to put even Master Roshi off sex for ever, and make Roshis perverted thoughts seem like nothing. Once Yamcha had finished... 'Stroking the salami', as they put it in 'American Pie', and emptied his head of all his perverted little fantasies, he started to formulate his plan. "Soon Yamcha, very soon", he said to himself, sweating and panting after his former 'exertions'.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (just to think)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby  
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) but I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)  
Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can see you, if I can see you)  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go craeeae  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta knew he couldn't stay crouched on this cliff forever. He would have to go back to the woman for food... avoiding her wasn't worth starving to death! He was, after all, a Saiyan, and they where the hungriest race of people in the whole universe. He did want to see the woman, as much as he tried to deny it, and he did want to knock the stuffing out of that FOOLISH MORON HUMAN YAMCHA as well! His stomach was growling already (well, it wasn't really, but he just wanted an excuse to go back, and beat Yamcha up). Actually, he didn't need an excuse, he was the Prince of Saiyans, he told himself. Maybe there was another thing that was pulling at him to go back to Capsule Corp. A certain blue haired beauty, who continued to surprise him... and piss him off. He hated this, his head was swimming with all sorts of stupid notions, and he was longing to see that insane, unfaithful woman! "Emotions are for the weak", he snarled at himself, angrily raising his power a bit. Then he thought of one of the most 'emotional' people he knew. Kakkarott. How did he get so strong, with so many unnecessary feelings? Did emotion really mean you where weak. Vegeta scowled, and held his head in his hands. This was getting out of hand, and he had to remember it was all for the best. He was not just some emotional, weak human, he told himself, groaning. All for the best.. all for the best, he thought, crossing his arms to his chest.  
*~*  
Bulma fell too sleep eventually, tear stains on her flushed skin. She felt better the next day, but not by a lot. She missed Vegeta even more, now she knew he was back, and she longed for him to meet their baby. She nursed Trunks in her arms, who, inturn, started crying. She started to feed him, and she smiled. He was a hungry little kid, just like his Dad. She couldn't help but laugh, Vegeta was a father. And, he was the father of HER child. She felt her heart wrench at the thought, and she stopped smiling almost immediately. What if he didn't come back, and she got stuck with the likes of Yamcha for the rest of her screwed up life? What if baby Trunks grew up into a cocky little poser, who was as thick as a log? She could not let Yamcha raise her child; she WOULD NOT! She wanted Yamcha to stay as her friend, and he had been for the past 10 or so months, but just recently, he seemed to be slipping back into his old manner. Soon, he would probably rock up, dressed up in some out of the ordinary, odd costume, to try and woo her. But, she had more important things to worry about. How was she going to win back Vegeta? How could she break through the wall he constantly put up, which hid his true feelings? Then her thoughts jumped back too Yamcha, and how he and Vegeta used to 'compete' for her. Well, mainly Yamcha anyway. What if she... Her thoughts started falling into place in her head, and soon, her frown turned into a grin, and she was cooking up a plan to win back her man!  
*~*  
Yamcha had brought Bulma a 'friendship ring' from a pawn broker for a very low price, he then brought her the cheapest chocolates he could find (which just happened to be out of date!) and he went around town and picked her as many flowers as he could find. He flew back to Master Roshis, put the chocolates and flowers in the fridge (heaven knows why the heck he put the flowers in the fridge...) and he went upstairs to get changed. He put on a pair of tight, leather pants, and a very tight singlet. In addition he placed an ugly, faded baseball cap on his head, and he went in the bathroom, and stole some of Master Roshis after-shave to put on. He admired himself, letting his eyes wander down too his backside, grinning happily. How could any girl resist, he thought, running a hand over his butt. Master Roshi just happened to be walking past when Yamcha did this, and he shook his head. Yamcha kind of looked gay, Master Roshi thought. He had a few gay friends he would refer Yamcha too, as he had decided Yamcha was a bit sexually deprived. "Roshi, you really are a Saint", he told himself, flipping threw one of his 'magazines'. Yamcha, meanwhile, pocketed the ring, and got the flowers and chocolates out of the fridge. The flowers seemed a bit... Stiff, Yamcha thought, shaking his head. "Oh well, I'm off anyhow", he said, skipping out of Kame house. He waved girlishly at Master Roshi (Roshi thought Yamcha was trying to 'seduce him'), not noticing Master Roshi nodding as if he had just worked something out. Yamcha then took off, in the direction of Capsule Corp. "So, he really is gay. I wonder why he didn't come out earlier", Master Roshi pondered, whilst scratching his head. "Kids", he told himself, while grinning at one of the 'pictures' in his magazine. 


	9. The calm before the storm

Authors Note: Lol! Damn straight this stories messed up heh heh :P! Is that a GOOD thing lol?! Yeah, I guess I am a *little* harsh on Yamcha, I do like him (lol, believe it or not...), well I liked him in DB anyway, but hes a real let down and a weakling on DBZ though hehe. So, naturally, I made Yamcha a deranged, big headed perv ;)! Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, it makes me so happy that there are some people out there who like my story :D! This will most probably be the 2nd last chapter as well :( hehe, finally eh? And, this chapter, I'm using 'Oops I did it again', by Britney Spears for the song. Hope you enjoy everyone ;)!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oops!.. I Did It Again!  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta watched the sun start to set from the cliff face, still in the same position he had been in when he landed there earlier that day. He planned to spend the night there, but he was starting to get rather hungry. Very hungry actually. Hungry for food? Or hungry for the WOMAN? He really didn't want to think about her, but he couldn't help himself. She had betrayed him, and he wanted to wring her little human boyfriends neck. But, that would just make matters worse; it would prove that he was the TINIEST bit jealous of the woman's relationship with that scum. And he certainly couldn't let that happen. Maybe he could go back, and make her life LIVING HELL! That would teach her. But, he found that he didn't WANT to hurt her. He wanted to see her for some other reason. He cursed under his breath, and watched the sky to see it was nearly nightfall. He stood up for the first time all day and started pacing around. Maybe he should go pay Kakkarott a visit and gloat. Nah, Kakkarott was no fun! But the woman. PHWOAR, she sure knew how to throw a party for two! He mentally kicked himself, he was turning into a KAKKAROTT! "NO", he yelled, firing a blast at a nearby cliff. A big hole formed, and he smirked. Destruction was HIS true love! But, his stomach was also calling for ITS true love. Mrs Briefs' home cooked meals! "Screw the woman", he snarled, flying off towards Capsule Corp. I already have, actually, he thought, remembering all the good times he and Bulma had shared. He let out an angry growl, there he went again! Fantasising about her! He should be thinking about all the food he was about too eat, not about HER! He flew angrily back to Capsule Corp., and into the kitchen. Mrs Brief was there, cooking something. "Feed me now", Vegeta snapped at her, plonking down in the nearest chair. Mrs Brief giggled and winked at him.  
"Certainly, Vegeta dear", she said happily, carrying him a plate over. Vegeta started ravaging his plate, and almost instantly, the food was gone. Mrs Brief continued to top up his plate, until all the food was gone. Vegeta grunted at her in appreciation, and stamped outside, to the Gravity chamber. He then went inside of it, and started training. Training was always a good way too take his mind off ANNOYING WOMEN and IMPUDENT WEAKLINGS! He really was WORTHY to hold the title of Prince, he thought, smirking. He was so smart sometimes. Ahhh, so, so, smart. If I am so smart, then why, WHY, does SHE keep entering my thoughts and making me feel like THIS, he thought, cussing. He didn't really know what THIS feeling was exactly, but he did NOT like it, not one bit! Because it was breaking his concentration and making him weak. Damn that woman for turning me ON so much, Vegeta thought, firing blasts left, right and centre. Ahhh, training! The best way too pass time... well the second best, he thought, sneering. He had too see her, he decided. Maybe she could tell him how she brainwashed him. AFTER training though, he decided, continuing to fire blasts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had a lovely little plan forming in her head. Man, your GOOD BULMA, she told herself, grinning. She placed the now snoozing Trunks into his cradle, and skipped into her room, grinning happily. She then went into her bathroom, and started running a bath. She jumped in, and started washing herself. When she had finished washing her hair, she got out of the bath, dried herself, wrapped a towel in her hair and placed on some under garments. She then went back into her room, checked the door was locked, and emptied some of the contents from her wardrobe onto her bed. Bulma had heaps of different clothing styles, most being skimpy. She picked out a cute little outfit, and slipped it on. She had chosen a cute little red shirt, which showed her midriff, and some mini khaki shorts. "Loooking good", she said too herself, as she looked at her reflection in her mirror. She then started applying make up, and she went and done her hair. She no longer had it in her 'Afro' style, it was now straight, and she wore it down, sometimes with her favourite red headband. She left it plain tonight, and once she was done, she walked downstairs. She gathered some stuff from downstairs (Candles, flowers etc..), and took them back to her room, and arranged them, giving her room a romantic look. She giggled as she tried to imagine Vegetas reaction. WHAT IS THIS, WOMAN, he would ask her. Bulma was under the impression that Vegeta would HAVE too come back for food, and now, with Yamcha out of the picture, it was the perfect time to win him back. She was using Yamchas tactics of dressing up, and sucking up. She was good at charming the socks off people, and she just HOPED she could work her magic on Vegeta. Well, it was what she was depending on. If it didn't work, then, all was lost. But, she tried not to think of that. She had turned into a real emotional wreck lately, and she just wanted everything to get back to normal. After tonight, Bulma, everything will be fine, she told herself, smiling at her reflection once more. She went out the back door, swapping her slippers for a pair of sandals, and trudged off towards the Gravity chamber. She KNEW he would be in there, she could just FEEL IT! Well, actually, it was only the obvious place, and she just figured he'd be there. She finally reached it, and peered through the little windows. She could see Vegeta firing blasts, and punching and kicking at the air. Ahhh, how sexy he looked, with his ripped shirt showing his bare, muscly chest. She longed to just pounce on him, but she didn't think that was exactly the BEST solution. She walked to the door, and was about too pound on it, when, she heard someone land behind her. She groaned; she also had a FEELING about who this was. She scowled, and turned around. Yes, her guesses where right; it was Yamcha!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha flew threw the air, humming the theme song of his favourite video game 'Tale Spin'. Oh, how he loved his Nintendo! He also happened to love something else. And that something else was Bulma Brief. Ahhh, how he longed for her! He could barely keep his pants on! Man, you are SUCH a stud, he thought, smiling charmingly to himself. WAY hotter then VEGETA, that dork! He does NOT stand a CHANCE, Yamcha told himself, his smile growing into a huge, dopey grin. He was soon hovering over Capsule Corporation, and he could see the object of his affection walking towards the Gravity chamber. No, there was not a huge Nintendo on legs; it was Bulma. Why on EARTH was she going to the Gravity chamber, Yamcha thought, with a quizzical look on his face. Maybe shes going to get a work out before all the fun we are going to have tonight, he told himself, grinning slyly. He floated down to the ground and with a soft thud, he was only a few steps away from Bulma. Bulma slowly turned to face Yamcha, and he watched as an odd expression crossed her face. It almost looked annoyed... But how could she be annoyed. Maybe it's the look she makes when she is turned on, Yamcha re assured himself, smirking at her. Bulma seemed to be rolling her eyes, probably because she was remembering about how lame Vegeta was, and then she said,"Hello, Yamcha. How can I help you"?  
"Oh, I can think of PLENTY of ways, baby", he said in a seductive voice, winking at her. Bulmas skin turned a shade of her red, but the look on her face didn't look shy and flattered; she seemed to be sneering at him. He gulped, and handed her the frozen flowers and the out of date chocolates. Bulma raised an eyebrow, and she took the gifts, a small smile replacing her angry glare. "Thanks Yamcha", she said, smelling the flowers. She then walked over too him, and put them back in his arms. "Could you please put them upstairs for me", she asked, in a sweet voice. Yamcha was now beaming and he nodded, rushing into the backdoor. SHE LOVES ME, he thought, barely being able to contain his glee. He saw Mrs Brief shuffling around the kitchen, and he shuddered as she winked at him. Horrid old bat, he thought, grunting. He quickly swung open her bedroom door, and gasped as he saw her transformed bedroom. The lights where off, all except for some soft light dancing off the walls from the flickering candles. There were rose petals on the bed, and vases of flowers all around the room. "Man, she really DOES want to get it on! I didn't have to do ANYTHING", he said, doing a 'high five' with the air. Maybe, I should surprise her, and wait up here for her, he thought, shutting the door behind him. He was soon naked, and he hopped into he bed, laying seductively, with the blankets covering up most of him. Soon Yamcha, soon. All this sucking up will have paid off, he thought, waiting patiently for his 'lover'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
"All aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta continued his training, when a loud bang on the Gravity chamber door interrupted him. "Ahhh, SHIT! Probably the WOMANS mother", he snarled, turning the machine off. He stormed over too the door, and he pressed the button, which made it open. And there, standing seductively, with a sexy grin, was Bulma. He almost jumped on her, but he quickly recovered himself, when he remembered what she had done. "What do you want, woman", he hissed, trying his best to glare. She frowned up at him, and grabbed him by the arm, tugging it to make him come outside. He raised an eyebrow at her, and let her drag him out. "Well, what", he snapped, yanking his arm from her grip, and crossing both his arms to his chest. She looked a little hurt, but after what she did to him, why should he care? He shouldn't care about anything; or anyone, for that matter. Emotion was weakness, he thought, glaring at her. She deserved whatever punishment she received, even if it did hurt her. "Umm.. Vegeta. What you saw, with me, and Yamcha. It meant nothing. I didn't tell him to sleep over, and I certainly didn't ask him into my bed. He is only a friend, nothing more", Bulma told him, her eyes twinkling under the darkening sky. He stared at her blankly... DID she really THINK that he, the Prince of all SAIYANS, would believe such a lie? He had seen it with his own eyes... well, he didn't actually see the two of them 'going at it', but what he saw was proof enough. Though, he wondered why he really cared about what she did (Or who, in their case!). It was only about the sex... wasn't it? "YOU BETRAYED ME WOMAN! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE THAT LIE IN", he yelled, his face contorting in fury. He watched as the woman jumped, and pulled one of her 'sad' expressions at him. Bulma ran a hand threw her blue-green hair, her forehead creased into a frown. "Vegeta. I did not betray you. You betrayed ME when you left me, without even a simple goodbye! I waited for you, and if that isn't good enough for you, then FINE", Bulma looked furious and at the same time upset, and as she spat out these last few words, she stormed inside. Vegeta watched her storm off, with an amused smirk on his face. He was, at first, slightly taken aback, but now, he just thought it all funny. She felt betrayed? What NERVE! How dare she talk to the Prince of the Saiyans in such a manner, he thought, though instead of getting mad, he just smirked. She really was a live wire, he had to give her that much. And, he could actually bare spending time with her, despite her annoying, nagging behaviour. Maybe he did... like her. A bit, he thought, frowning deeply. He kicked a nearby tree, causing it too snap in half. She really was driving him insane. Was she just stringing him along? Playing with him. "AHHHH, I MUST FIND OUT", he yelled, too no one in particular, stamping towards the back door. Life sure was a lot easier to live without all this THINKING and all this EMOTION. But, he could no longer deny it. The woman had done something to make him like her... Like her a BIT. And he had to sort it all out before he went nuts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Bulma had sent Yamcha off with the flowers, she grinned slyly at his retreating figure. Finally, got him out of the way, she thought, smiling widely now. Man, I really am a GENIUS, she told her self, giggling. She turned away from where Yamcha had been, and back to the Gravity chamber. She then pounded the door as hard as she could, to make sure Vegeta could hear. Well, she hoped he wasn't making too much noise NOT to hear her. Luckily he wasn't, because moments later, Vegetas angry face was staring down at her. She sauntered forward, smiling devilishly at him, moonlight shining in her eyes. That's when he got rude. How dare he! WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN? Wouldn't he at least give her a chance to explain the situation? They started talking, but no matter what Bulma said, Vegeta didn't believe her. All he could do was snap at her, and glare angrily at her. Bulma felt rather hurt, but she guessed he DID think she cheated! But, hey, she gave him her word that she didn't. That should be ENOUGH, shouldn't it? Nope, obviously not for him, and he snapped at her again, calling her a liar. FINE THEN, she thought, as she told him off. She stormed off, back into Capsule Corp., and into her room. She flung the door open angrily, and slammed it behind her. It did not shut though, it just rebounded and lay open. She went to jump into her bed, when she saw someone was already in it. The last person she wanted there. Yamcha. And... HE WAS NAKED. She stared at him, and he stared back, grinning, and patting a bit of blanket near him. "What on EARTH are you DOING", she stammered, her face red with fury. If Vegeta saw this, he would NEVER believe her!   
"What do you THINK I'm doing, sweet thang", he said, in a purring voice.   
"I think you are LEAVING", she spat, pointing to the door. Yamcha pulled a stupid, confused look at her, and he shook his head.   
"Why should I leave? I thought you wanted to get down and dirrrrtyy baby", Yamcha said, a sexy grin plastered on his face. Bulma put a hand to her head; could things POSSIBLY get any worse, she thought, glaring at Yamcha. But, she thought too soon. Of course they could get worse! And they bloody well did, too. Vegeta just happened to walk in on the scene; Yamcha, lying naked in her bed, and Bulma just standing there. Bulma stared at him, her mouth open. Then, she shook her head at him, eyes filling with tears. "No..Vegeta", she said, in a stuttering, soft voice. Vegeta looked shocked, but he soon composed himself.   
"THATS IT! IM ENDING THIS NOW", he yelled at Bulma, glaring furiously. Shit... thought Bulma, shaking in fear. What was he going to do? 


	10. In your eyes

Authors Note: Thankyou all for your reviews! Every single one of you; even if you didn't like the story. Its still good to get feedback. Thanks Mara Kraus (My first reviewer! I like the bit where Yamcha 'pranced off down the street too, in ch 1), Dawn Moon (I was going to make my story a one-shot, till you said I should continue in you're review hehe!), Josie (Vegeta, the 'Sex God' sure is yummy!), adbzfan2k03 (THANKS for looking forward to the songs choice!), Goat (I hope this chapter wont let you down :(, I tried extra hard after I read your review too make it convincing), mystic (Heh heh, I wasn't as hard on Yamcha in this chapter), Yamchas girl (even though you didn't like the story..), Videl 14 (Your reviews where always great, made me smile :D), kristina (even thought you thought it was messed up :P), Pany-chan the love Goddess (Kill Yamcha heh heh... The thought has crossed my mind), foxylady (Haha, yeah, I'm very predictable; something bad always happens at the wrong time, and I'm glad you liked ch 1 :D), and thanks to anyone else who might review! This is the last chapter and I hope its not a let down for you all, I tried to make it a really good chapter. Ahh, last chapter of my first fic, :(, I hope it has brought you all some enjoyment. Now, for this Chapter, I used 'Cant fight the moonlight' by Le Ann Rimes. I will be writing another fic after I finish this one, so you guys might want to check it out. Heh heh, thanks once again! Oh, and thanks, adbzfan2k03 for paying attention to the songs lol! It usually took me a long time to decide which song I'm going to use; I always put a fair bit of thought into it! Thanks also too lyricscafe.com, that site was a big help. Ahh, and thanks to my sister, for reading over my chapters before I posted them up, even when you didn't feel like it! Heh heh, okay, i'll shut up now ;)  
  
~*~Princess Garnet~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha waited in Bulmas bed, happily anticipating the pleasure they would share shortly. Ahhh, he hadn't had a good screw in ages, and he was VERY lustful. Bulma Brief, the sexiest woman he had ever come across, would soon be in here, and all his work would have paid off. He would win her back! Lame old Vegeta would be the LAST thing on her mind, once Yamcha showed her his stuff. He had all sorts of perverted and odd fantasies he wanted to fulfil tonight, and the only woman he could think of sharing it all with was Bulma. He smoothed the blankets out next too him, and puffed out his chest, in an attempt to look 'cool' for Bulma. I'm so damn fine, how can Bulma resist. Compared to me, Vegeta is NOTHING! No one is as cool as me, he thought, chuckling to himself. "Who da man", he said to himself, grinning a sexy grin. Yamcha sat, watching the door excitedly. So, so SOON, all his sexual fantasies would be coming true. SUCKED IN VEGETA! Yamchas grin turned into a goofy smile as he saw the door handle turn. Then, the door was flung open, and he saw Bulma, who was cussing under her breath. Too much sexual tension, thought Yamcha. Well, I can help her there, he told himself, patting the blanket next to him, as he grinned at Bulma, who had FINALLY noticed him. He watched as Bulma turned red, OBVIOUSLY blushing at his SEXY, naked body! He didn't seem to notice she was shaking in rage. It couldn't be that she was angry, anyway! I'm just so damn cool, Yamcha thought, still patting the blanket. The next thing he knew, she was asking what on 'Earth' he was doing in her bed. He laughed and thought, ahhh, my sweet Princess is so innocent and beautiful! He replied to her in a purring, sexy voice, telling her he wanted to get down and dirty. Bulma then done something very odd; she told him to leave. He told her he wasn't going anywhere, and he noticed her face contort into a furious glare. He couldn't 'mistake' it for anything else, no matter how hard he tried. She was positively furious! He stared at Bulma blankly; what was her problem? And how DARE she look at him in such disgust. WHAT A ROTTEN BITCH! He couldn't believe her! Then, his attention was drawn away from that horrible, TEASE of a whore, Bulma, to her bedroom door again. And who he saw in the doorway made him positively gasp. VEGETA! And Vegeta looked shocked to, for the briefest second. But this look was replaced with a VERY angry looking glare. Oh crud, Yamcha thought, letting out a little whimper. What the heck was Vegeta doing here? Well, Yamcha tried not to worry about that. Yamcha was more worried about Vegeta mutilating his perfect face, in his rage. Yamcha swallowed hard, as Vegeta glared at Bulma, and yelled at her that he was going to 'End this right now'. As long as he doesn't hurt me, thought Yamcha, as he cowered under the bed covers. Bulma isn't worth dying for, ESPECIALLY if she wont have sex with me, he thought, nodding to himself. Yes, I shall just leave the two of them too sort out their differences, he told himself, as he slowly slid out of the bed. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SCUM", Vegetas voice boomed in Yamchas direction. Oh, crap, Yamcha thought, standing up slowly. What was Vegeta going to do to him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Vegeta had climbed the stairs, and walked into the WOMANS room, what he saw completely took him aback! She was there, and that FOOLISH, IMPUDENT DISGRACE, YAMCHA, was lying naked in her bed, and the room seemed to be decorated for the occasion. He looked at Bulma, and glared when she uttered his name. He was so pissed off, and he yelled out to her, saying he was going to end this all now. He really didn't know WHAT to think on the whole situation. The woman's eyes where full of tears, and that Yamcha creep was trying to slither off. Vegeta soon stopped that weakling of a human's futile attempt to leave, he wanted to end it all right HERE and right NOW! "GET UP", he hissed at Yamcha, who in turn, shakily got to his feet. Vegeta then turned to Bulma, anger coursing through his body. "What is going on", he said, in a voice full of such loathe, the woman shuddered with fear, tears now freely spilling down her flushed cheeks.   
"Vegeta... I didn't ask him up here. This... this was all meant to be... for us", she stuttered, between her heavy sobbing. Vegetas forehead creased into a frown; why should he believe this shit, spilling endlessly from her mouth! He snarled at the woman, not even wanting to TALK to her, and he noticed she seemed even more hurt by this. She was now holding her hands up to her eyes, loud sobs breaking the silent and tense atmosphere. Yamcha, the pathetic weasel he was, was still rooted to the spot, shaking like a FUCKING WEAKLING! This was all too much for Vegeta, he felt like an IDIOT for even coming up here. He angrily stormed towards Yamcha, and soon had him pinned to the wall. "WHERE YOU FUCKING HER AFTER I LEFT", he yelled, glaring with such hatred at the cowering Yamcha. Yamcha seemed to have lost his usual 'wit', because no reply came. All Yamcha could do, was squeal in reply. This was NOT good enough for Vegeta, and he shook Yamcha again, now placing a hand to his neck, and squeezing. The human was positively terrified, and Vegeta smirked evilly. All the anger he was feeling, as well as that tiny trace of hurt he felt, seemed to lessen, with each choked breath the weakling breathed. He would kill Yamcha, to make him pay for all the hell he had put Vegeta through. He should have done it a very long time ago. Just as he was about to crush Yamchas neck, he felt something pulling on him, telling him to stop. He looked down, and saw Bulma, with a pleading look in her eye, beckoning him to stop. Her eyes; they where so beautiful, and her voice, was so soothing. He threw Yamchas half dead body aside, and stormed out of the room, and downstairs, without a look back. He then went outside, and sat down behind the gravity chamber, his breathing beginning to calm. She had done it again. Her spell had made him stop himself from killing the human, and this is what angered him most. Why did she have this effect on him? After everything she put him thorugh, he still could not forget her. Vegeta didn't understand all these feelings, and he certainly did not want them either. He didn't know how he could forgive the woman. What she had done to him was unacceptable. And she did not deserve anything from Vegeta. Let alone any forgiveness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There's no escape from love  
Was a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything hit Bulma very hard. The way Vegeta looked at her, his eyes full of anger, full of hate. The way his voice trembled with rage. The way he shuddered when she spoke his name. She told him everything was for him. But her word obviously wasn't enough for him. He didn't trust her, and this hurt her the most. She sobbed into her hands, pain and sadness overtaking her whole body. She just wanted to curl up and die. She shakily looked up, through blurred eyes, and choked back a frightened sob as she saw Vegeta, strangling Yamcha. She didn't know what to do; Yamcha was going to die. She couldn't let that happen, no matter how angry she felt at Yamcha. He was such a dear friend to her, and she would not let Vegeta kill him. Even if it meant putting herself at risk. She got back some of her usual spark, and flung herself on Vegeta, yelling for him to stop, and pounding him with all the strength she could muster. All she could think about was saving one of her dearest friends, even if it meant coming against someone 100 times stronger then herself. She stared at Vegeta, and watched as he looked back. The malicious look in his eyes seemed to falter under her gaze, and Vegeta threw Yamcha to the side. Bulma heaved a sigh of relief, and watched as Vegeta stormed off. She longed to follow him, but right now, she had to worry about helping Yamcha. She heaved him up, and involuntarily gasped at the state of his mangled neck. It was bruised a dark blackish-green colour, and blood was trickling out of the visible finger marks which where on his neck. She shook Yamchas shoulders, trying to wake him up. It was no good; he was out cold. She swallowed back her panic, and she ran to find her father, hoping Yamcha would be fine by himself. She found her Dad in his lab, and beckoned him upstairs. Dr Brief gasped, as Bulma did, at the sight of Yamcha, and he quickly heaved Yamcha up, with Bulmas aid, and they took him into the lab, to be examined. Dr Brief put Yamcha on a bed, and hooked him up to a drip, and started to examine Yamcha more carefully. Bulma couldn't watch, it made her sick to the stomach, seeing him look so venerable. After sometime, Dr Brief came over, and assured Bulma that Yamcha would be fine in a few days. Bulma sighed in relief, and soon found herself telling her Father everything that had happened. Dr Brief smiled at her, and kissed her head. "Bulma, you should try not to despair. If you could stop Vegeta from killing Yamcha, he obviously holds some feelings towards you. Even if he feels you where lying, you must try to get him to see the truth. Give him some time, he will come around", Dr Brief told Bulma, hugging her lovingly. Bulma smiled back her tears, and hugged her Father back.  
"Thanks, Dad", she said, now standing up. She went over to Yamcha, who was starting to come around, and sat by his bed.   
"You... saved... me", he croaked groggily, trying to smile.  
"Hey, I couldn't let you die", she said, grinning.  
"I... left you... I didn't try... to help you... I'm a coward... and I am sorry... for everything. Please... forgive me... Bulma", he spoke sincerely, and Bulma knew, this time, she could forgive him, without another thought to it.  
"Friends", Bulma asked, putting a hand out too shake his.  
"Friends", Yamcha stammered, shaking her hand. Bulma flung her arms around Yamcha, and hugged him. This time she knew that she could trust Yamcha. They could be friends still, and he knew where they stood. But, what about Vegeta? How did he feel about her right now? Bulma was to tired to do much about anything now, and she went upstairs, to bed. She would sort everything with Vegeta, and she would succeed, she told herself. She lay in bed, looking at the ceiling, and falling asleep. Vegeta would come around...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Don't try then  
You're never gonna win  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma cared for Yamcha for the next few days, until he was fully recovered. He thanked her, and asked her if she wanted him to go and explain everything to Vegeta. Bulma shook her head; she told him she would talk to Vegeta herself, when both she and Vegeta where ready. Bulma escorted Yamcha to the door, and gave him a friendly hug goodbye, then smiled. Yamcha seemed to remember something, judging from his expression, and before he left, he pulled a box out of his pocket. Not again, Bulma thought, seeing it was clearly a jewellery box. "Bulma", he said, before she had a chance to say anything. "I got you this. Its a friendship ring, and I want you to wear it, and remember, I will always be you're friend, and will always be here for you when you need a friend", Yamcha said, grinning at her. Without giving her time to react, he flew off, towards Roshis, leaving Bulma with a bewildered look on her face. She looked at the ring, and noted it wasn't exactly extravagant, but it was nice non-the-less. She placed the ring on her middle finger, and smiled. He had finally moved on. This made her very happy, she felt like jumping with glee. And she probably would have too, had Trunks not started screaming at that very moment. She giggled and ran upstairs, to where she picked up her baby and started breast feeding him. She found a seat on a chair in Trunks' room, and she cradled her baby lovingly, humming a tune to soothe him. Vegeta had been training non-stop the past few days, and the only time she saw him was meal times. He hadn't spoken a word to her, and this slightly upset her, but she knew, she had to wait till the time was right, for both of them. He still hadn't met his child, except for that disastrous night where Yamcha slept over. "Ahh, your Father is a very stubborn man, Trunks", she said, grinning at her baby. Trunks, oblivious to her words, as he very well couldn't talk himself, continued his lunch. "Saiyans", Bulma said with a laugh, as she hugged her baby. Once Trunks had finished, she sat down on the floor and started playing with him. Bulmas Father had made all sorts of toys for Trunks, some which scared the poor kid, because of their enormous size. Bulma lay down on the floor, and lifted Trunks into the air, above her, pulling faces at him. Trunks giggled a cute baby giggle, which made Bulma laugh too. "Awww, Trunks! I love you son", she said, as Trunks' giggles filled the room. Trunks and Vegeta both meant the world to Bulma, and if only Vegeta would believe she hadn't betrayed him. She didn't know what she was going to do to make him believe her; but there must be something. Bulma picked up Trunks, and went downstairs, noticing it was getting later into the afternoon. She made herself a late lunch, while her Mother played with Trunks, she then took Trunks upstairs, and put him in his bed. After that, she went down to the lab, and helped her Dad fix some of the stuff Vegeta had broken, while training. After the work was done, Bulma walked upstairs, noting it was about 8:30 or 9:00 at night. Trunks would wake up soon, most probably, so she walked into his room, to give him a bottle of warm milk. She saw him, lying so peacefully, and picked him up, kissing his head. She gave him his bottle, and sat down, hugging him closely, as she felt a cool wind coming through from the balcony outside Trunks room. She must've left the door open, or something, she thought, standing up, and walking over to close it. Then she noticed the outline of someone behind the curtains, standing on the balcony. Her heart beat faster, and fear engulfed her, as she held Trunks protectively. She picked up a lamp from a table in Trunks' room, and walked closer. She then swung the curtains open, ready to clobber the attacker with the lamp, holding Trunks with one arm. And her eyes widened. It was Vegeta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Part of me the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta had been avoiding that WOMAN for the past few days, and eventually, he could bare it no more. He had to talk to her, and ask WHY THE HELL she betrayed him; especially after how bad she felt after Yamcha cheated on her! What a hypocrite she was! He waited till it was evening, and he flew too her room, but saw she wasn't in it. "Must be in the brats room", he said, flying towards Trunks' room. He hadn't been inside the room, but he knew it was his brats, as he had heard the runts screaming coming from it. How it annoyed him, waking up to that horrid noise. It was almost as bad as the woman's hideous singing! He still smirked when he remembered the first time they slept together. That woman sure did know how to have fun in the bedroom, even if she was a cheater! He cursed under his breath, like he should have cared if she slept with the weakling Yamcha. But, he did care; and it was really PISSING HIM OFF! He landed on his kids balcony, and saw the silhouette of the woman and her child. A strange feeling came into his stomach as he saw Bulma, holding his son. It was pride. He frowned deeply; there he went again, feeling proud of someone other then himself. How weak of him! But, he couldn't help it. He rather liked seeing the two of them like that, and he silently opened the door. The woman obviously felt the change in temperature, because she was soon tiptoeing over, with a weapon, thinking there was an attacker. He had to admit, she was a brave little thing. She had tried to take him down the other day, even though she knew she was PATHETICLY weak, and this thought made Vegeta smirk. He certainly wouldn't mind having the woman as his partner for life; but, after what she had done, he knew he could not forgive her. He watched as the curtains swung open, and saw her beautiful eyes widen. She dropped her weapon, and whispered his name. He smirked at her, and nodded. "You have some explaining to do, woman", he said, trying to sound angry, but failing. Bulma hugged the kid, who looked cold, and took him inside, putting him in bed. Vegeta followed her, and sat down in the chair she had been in, looking at her expectantly. "Vegeta. I never cheated on you! You have to believe me", Bulma said to him, her soft voice soothing him, like it was a beautiful, magical song.   
"No, I don't have do believe you", he said, snorting at her. He watched as she glared at his rudeness, making him smirk widely.  
"I'm telling the truth Vegeta. After you left, all I could think about was if you where safe. I was angry you left, but I'd never cheat on you! I know how much it hurts, to be betrayed! And I would never want to bring that sort of pain upon anyone. Please believe me..", Bulma said, her voice trembling, as she was on the verge of tears. Vegeta watched her curiously, it looked like she was telling the truth; but she could be a sly little thing when she wanted. He shook his head at her. He didn't want her to think he felt hurt either, that would be a large blow to his pride.   
"Why the hell should I believe you, woman", he spat, standing up, how they where now looking eye to eye. Vegeta watched, as Bulma could no longer keep the tears back, and saw them start to glitter on her cheeks. Her eyes made him want to believe her, and forget everything, and take her right now. But, that was foolish. She had betrayed him. No matter WHAT her eyes said!   
"Vegeta, you have to believe me", she sobbed loudly, walking closely too him, so they where only feet apart. Vegeta breathed deeply; it was taking all his self control to hold back his lust for her. Though, he knew lust was not the only thing he was trying to hold back. He really did care for her.   
"Give me ONE GOOD REASON WHY", he yelled, angry at her, as well as himself, because of all these unwanted feelings.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU", Bulma yelled, tears now flooding from her eyes. He gaped at her; did he hear her right?  
"WHAT", he spat back at her.  
"I LOVE YOU! I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME WE SLEPT TOGETHER", Bulmas words where filled with emotion, and her eyes where pleading with him. No one had ever really liked Vegeta, much less loved him. Bulma had never told him she cared for him, he thought it was all about the sex for her. Hearing her say these things made him feel extremely happy and proud, and he couldn't even curse himself under his breath for being weak; because he felt so good. He looked at her, his eyes wide. She looked back at him, still pleading with him, hoping he'd believe her. Vegeta smirked, and he couldn't stop himself. He took her in his arms, and kissed her. He had never felt so happy in his life, it was so strange, that this little, blue haired woman, could have such a powerful effect over him. But he knew, HE JUST KNEW, that he had that effect on her too. And he knew that she didn't sleep with Yamcha now. "Well, Bulma. I don't know about you, but I feel like a good time right now", he said, smirking evilly at her. Bulmas jaw dropped; he had USED HER NAME! That was enough to tell her that he cared about her! It may seem small to others, but his eyes told her as well. She looked at his perfectly sculpted body, so sexy with its ripped shirt, and let him carry her into the bedroom. They spent the night together, and it was the most wonderful out of all the times they had been together. Because, Vegeta knew Bulma was true to him, and Bulma knew Vegeta cared. And nothing, could ever come between them now, their bond was too strong.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After their night of passion, Vegeta started acting in his bossy, arrogant manner again. But, Bulma didn't mind, and she enjoyed their arguments, and had fun taunting him. She finally got to introduce Vegeta to his son, as well. Vegeta refused to hold him, and tried to act like he wasn't interested, but she could tell he was proud of his son. Vegeta also smirked at Bulmas choice in naming him Trunks, and told her that 'Vegeta' would have been much more suitable, for the son of a Prince; though he quickly added that 'He didn't care anyway'. The night they made up, was so intimate, and so caring, and the two of them would never forget it. Though, Vegeta never told Bulma he cared, she knew he did, and knew he always would. And she felt happier still, too know he finally trusted her; though, he hadn't told her that either. And Vegeta knew, that there was someone in this world, who really loved him. Though, being the 'toughy' he was, he tried not to think about it very often. Bulma didn't see much of Vegeta, after their intimate night, only occasionally, as he had gone off to train and what not. But, she knew he had a place for her in his heart (like he'd ever tell her though). Yamcha, had moved on, and got himself a new girlfriend, Aimee. They suited each other perfectly fine; she stuck to him like a leech, and he loved showing her off. Yamcha always made time to come see Bulma and Trunks (he had grown close to Trunks now, despite his hard feelings towards Vegeta). Yamcha had also purchased a 'Super Nintendo', as he decided he had 'out grown' his Nintendo, and he was currently hooked on a game called 'Bubsy' (About a cat-thing that can jump really high...). The androids would soon be coming, and everyone was training hard. Even Yamcha decided to do a little bit of training, his ego had been deflated a lot, since Vegeta nearly CHOKED him to death! Bulmas life was back to normal; well, as normal as it could, anyway. Her life had always been slightly out of the ordinary. Finally, she told herself. She held baby Trunks in her arms, one sunny day, as she sat outside, under a tree. She heard a crash coming from the gravity chamber, and she watched as Vegeta stormed past her, grunting at her, with some broken metal in his hands. Bulma just laughed, snuggling Trunks to her chest. "Well Trunks, I've finally got the partner I have been dreaming for since I was a girl. Hes not as I imagined he would be. But," Bulma said, taking a breath. "But, he is the only man for me", she told Trunks, following Vegeta inside. I wonder if Vegeta wants a few rounds of fun in the bathtub, Bulma thought, smirking evilly, as she put Trunks to bed. "Only one way to find out", she said, grinning slyly, as she sauntered down to the labs. They really where... just PERFECT for each other, Bulma told herself, as she yelled at Vegeta for wrecking everything he touched. Everyone thought they where a very mismatched couple, but Bulma knew better. They really, simply where... Just perfect for each other. With that, Bulma led Vegeta upstairs, for some slippery bath tub fun!  
  
Simply... perfect for each other...  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
